Cheating Hearts
by Ms. Little Inconvenience x3
Summary: .:Chapter 20 up!:. Kagome finds Inuyasha in the bed with another girl so she runs out of his apartment... Will she ever forgive him or move on with this new guy shes met that drives a motorcycle? read to find out! Pairings: Dunno yet
1. Finding Out

Title - Cheating Hearts

A/N hey yall! this is my new fanfic! and id like to thank my friend Sarah (AKA- Whisper On The Wind, on for giving me the name! shes one of the best writers ever so i suggest you read on of her fics and review

Diclaimer - yea i actually do own Inuyasha... but sadly its just in dreams...

Chapter 1

"Kagome!"

I turned around to see Inuyasha pulling up his pants

"Stay away from me you bastard!" I scream as I slam the door

I bet your wondering whats happening right now am I right? Well today I got off work early and I thought I'd go see my boyfriend today so I did, but i didnt think I'd find him in the bed with another girl... well I got in my car and drove to his aptartment. I got there in about 15 minutes and stepped out of my car, locked it and went into the building. It was a pretty nice place really but of course it would be because his family is pretty rich but anyways I went into the building and went to the elevator and went up to his floor.

When I stepped into the elevator there was noone in there so I just rode up to his floor alone listening to the horrible elevator music which gave me a headache. It finally got to his floor and I stepped out of the elevator and walked up to his door and dug through my purse for the key.

You see me and him have been going out for over 2 years now and thats why I was so shocked when I found him in the bed with another girl! I mean wouldnt you be to? but I finally found the key and opened the door quietly because I wanted to suprise him... and boy did I do that...

I heard his music playing as loud as always and I thought itd be the perfect oppurtunity to suprise him so I walked over to his door as quietly as possible and opened the door to his bedroom, and thats when I saw it, thats when I saw him fucking this chic who looked alot like me!

When I saw that she looked just like me I was hoping that this was just a dream just a horrible night-mare... but it wasnt, it was real. He turned around and gasped and then looked at the other girl in the bed. He quickly got up and I shut the door quickly. I stood against the wall for about 5 minutes before finally getting over the shock of seeing what I just saw. I started running for the door until I heard him yell out my name.

"Kagome!"

I turned around to see him pulling up his pants and starting to run towards me

"Stay away from me you bastard!" I say as I finally got to the door and then I slammed it shut as hard as I could and ran to the elevator and got in.

So now, as we speak, I'm getting into my car to go home and cry my eyes out. And that was just the beginning of Plan A: Get revenge on Inuyasha...

A/N - do ya like it so far? and sorry its so short but the other chapters will be longer i swear! well i hope you do! and if you want to read more im gonna need 5 reviews first... i mean how hard is it to just click that pretty purple button right down there and tell me if ya like it or not? so plz review:does best puppy dog eyes: pwetty pwease! Thankeez! well until next time TTFN!


	2. Why?

**A/N- Alright, you might have already noticed this already, but, ive redone all my chapters to correct all the spelling errors and stuff and also for this chapter, a while back ago I got this review from Neo-Crystal and it had a suggestion in it for this chapter... and since i was re-doing this i thought id use it! so thank you Neo-Crystal for the suggestion! alright well thats all! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- No i dont own Inuyasha... yet!**

_Last Time on 'Cheating Hearts'-_

_So now, as we speak, I'm getting into my car to go home and cry my eyes out. And that was just the beginning of Plan A: Get revenge on Inuyasha..._

Kagome awoke in darkness and at first she didnt know where she was until she looked around.

she looked over to her nightstand to look at her clock, it was 9PM!

"Gah... did I sleep that long?" she asked herself as she got up

"Now I'm gonna be up all night..." .:sigh:. "I guess I could watch some movies to make me sleepy" she mumbled as she sleepily walked into her living room.

Thats when it hit her, like a ton of bricks. Inuyasha had cheated on her and she had ran out of his apartment after seeing him in the bed with another woman and came here and cried herself to sleep.

She suddenly got a sick feeling in her stomache and ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

"WHY! WHY! WHY! why would he do this to me..." she cried as she sat on her cold bathroom floor.

She sat there for the longest time, crying and asking over and over again... 'why?'

Growing tired of sitting on the cold tiled floor, she got up and went into her room were she layed down on her bed. She curled herself into a ball under the covers to help keep warm.

"Why Inuyasa? how could you do this to me? I thought you loved me... I gave you everything! my heart, my soul, my everything! why..." she asked herself. She was begginning to wonder if their relationship was all just a big lie. She wondered if Inuyasha had really meant it when he first said 'I love you'

About an hour later she was asleep. She had cried herself to sleep... again.

Morning

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

.:yawn:. Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She got up and walked into her bathroom and took a shower. She decided she would act as if nothing happened and try to move on with her life... but she knew she was just lieing to herself she knew that she would never beable to get over this.

She got out of the shower and walked over to her closet to pick out some clothes and got dressed. After she got dressed she sat down at her make-up table and looked in the mirror. What she saw made her cringe. She had red puffy eyes from crying and her eyes were all droopy. '

'Maybe some make-up and coffee could fix this...' she thought.

She got done putting on her make-up and she had to admit, make-up

really can fix about anything!

After getting her coffee and keys she was fixing to leave to go to her work until her phone rang... "Wonder who that is?" she asked herself as she walked over to the phone to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said

"Kagome?"

**-**

**mwuahahaha! a cliffy! im so evil! well i hope you like it so far! i hope it aint to short... im kinda haven writers block... i know i know! i just started this story how can i have writers block? truth is i dont really know thats what im wondering! im sorry! hopefully this wont happen again! and thnx to all of you who reviewed! it makes me happy to get to read what people think about my story! well im gonna need 5 reviews again before i update ok? Thankeez! buh-byez!**


	3. Phone Calls and someone at the door!

**To all the reviewers! **

**thegreatinuyashamaster hehe good to know that it makes ya keep comen back for more! hm... maybe I should end it with more evil cliffys:evil smile: lol nah j/k! I wudnt do that! but thnx for the review! **

**esta Im glad that you like it! thnx for the reviews!**

**shangxiang10 ok ill try to update as soon and i can ) thnx for the review!**

**inuyasha baby girl glad ya like! thank u 4 the review! )**

**ChikaMortal thank you! im glad to hear that you like it and im gonna try to continue it and update as soon as i can but with school and homework and evil teachers and evil parents... and the list goes on and on and on but you get the picture right? hehe... but with all those things its hard but ill try! thanks for the review! **

**BisHojo :laughs nervously: hehehe... dont shoot me! heres the chapter that you wanted:screams: IM TO YOUNG TO DIE! lol thnx for the entertaining review! **

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess ill try to keep on updating as soon as i can! thanks for the review! **

**saltypotatoes lol yea i know i do to! but i did this for revenge on the other people who did it to me! hehe yea i know im weird...but uh yea... thanks for the review! **

**Mila2504 Im glad that you liked it and yea i know it was kind of boring but I couldnt think of anything to write! hope it wasnt to boring I hope this chapter is more entertaining than the other ones! and im more than happy to reply to my reviewers its fun! and yes i know im evil but thats just how i am:smiles evily: lol i hope your right that other ppl like it! well i hope ya like this chapter and thnx for reviewing! **

**Inuyashlovr07 thnx for the reviews and im glad that you like it! ill try to update ASAP! **

**SunshineEevee thnx for the review! ill try my best to update fast! **

**Anonymous miss yea i know it does have alot of mistakes but my editor has the flu so she cant edit it :sniffle: so im gonna try my best to get all the spelling right but i only look over it once afterwards because i usually dont have the time to write it:sigh: teenage life sux... but im glad you like the plot! and im sorry that the chapter are so short but i couldnt really think of anything to write but i hope you like this chapter better and ill try to update ASAP! thanks for the suggestions and the review! **

**A/N- oh-my-god! all these reviews! i didnt think that all these people would like my story:does lil happy dance: im so happy! thank you all for reviewing and i hope you like this chapter! but it still aint edited because my editor Sarah has the flu :sniffle: hope she gets better soon! well heres what u all have been waiting for! chapter 3!**

_Last Time on 'Cheating Hearts'_

_After getting her coffee and keys she was fixing to leave to go to her work until her phone rang... "Wonder who that is?" she asked herself as she walked over to the phone to pick it up._

_"...Hello?" she said_

_"Kagome?"_

**Chapter 3! **

"Kagome? you there?"

"Yea I'm here... whats up Sango?"

"Not much I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch some love movies and gain 50lbs by eating ice cream?"

"Hm... sounds good to me! What time should I come over?"

"About 7 I guess... but bring your PJ's because you'll probablly fall asleep like you usually do"

.:laughs:. "Ok, I will, but hey I got to get to work befor I'm late again so I'll see you later"

"Ok bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and walked out the door to my car got in and shut the door and drove off to my work.

I was driving down the road singing happily to Maroon 5 - Sunday Morning when this asshole pulled out in front of me almost causing me to wreck! I shot him the bird and honked the horn at him but he just sped off in his fancy SUV and probablly didnt see me but whatever... I finally calmed down and turned the dial on the radio to find something else to listen to. I turned it to 107.7 The X and The Killers - Mr. Brightside was on so i left it on there and sang along to it to. I finally got to my work pulled in, parked, got out and walked into the building. What I didnt know was that I would be walking right into hell because I was an hour late... I had forgot to reset my clock last night... lady luck just doesnt like me for some reason.

After Work

I got home from my horrific day at work and decided to take a relaxing bath before I went to Sangos. I looked over at the clock to see if I had time to take one. It was 6:00... yea I think I have time to take one. I walked into my bathroom turned the water on as hot as I could stand and added some bubbles and voila! I had my own spa at my house! I sank in very slowly getting use to the warm water and closed my eyes and thought about all thats happened in the past couple of days.

I had sat in the bath tub for 30 minutes when I decided to get out and get dressed to go to Sangos. I was out and ready within 15 minutes and it was only about 6:10 so I decided I would watch some T.V. to kill the time. I turned on the T.V. and was about to sit down and watch One Tree Hill but the door bell rang so I walked over to the door and opened it.

I gasped at who I saw. The person who I wanted to see the least was at my door right now... and that person was...

**A/N- hahaha! another cliffie! hm.. should i really leave you hanging there? am i really _that_ evil? let me think bout it for a second... yes! but since you all have been wonderfully kind to leave me reviews ill continue just for you:grins: you really thought i was gonna leave you did you? hehe!**

"What are you doing here" I asked annoyed

"Kagome... Im really really sorry about what I did! I dont know why I did it I was drunk and I-" but before he could finish his sentence Kagome cut in.

"Oh and you think that that makes it alright, huh? It's alright that you _slept_ with another woman because you were drunk! Well not to me it aint! I will never forgive you for the pain you have caused me Inuyasha! I thought you loved me! I thought that you would be faithful and loyal but you showed me that you werent by what I saw in your bedroom and you know what? I was actually hoping and dreaming that you would ask me to marry you! But not now! I hope I never see youre ugly face here again! good-bye Inuyasha!" I screamed as I slammed the door in his face befor he could say another word and walked over to the couch and sat down.

I sat there for a while, rocking back and forth crying. I always imagined me and him getting married and having the perfect family but he had to go and ruin it with that look-a-like slut! Maybe he did it because I havent seen him in a while... you see I work for a designer company and Im the designers assistant and I have to go with her when she has a fashion show and I had been gone to Paris -which is rather lovely by the way- for 2 months and I guess he got lonely... but that doesnt change anything! If he really loved me he wouldnt have done that!

I looked at the clock to see that it was almost 7:30! oh crap Im late!

I rushed out my door and into my car to go to Sangos place.

The last thought I had befor I sped out of my driveway was :

'Sangos gonna kill me!'

**A/N Ok im pretty sure that this one is longer but i dont know for sure... but I hope you like it! Inuyasha finally came into the picture...for about a second... but oh well! he'll be back in soon! but newho! I hope ya liked it and im gonna need 5 reviews for me to update the 4th chapter! R&R plz! Thankeez!**

**SkItTLeZ! **


	4. Ice Cream & Movies!

**To the reviewers!**

**Neo-Crystal Hey thanks for the advice! I'll try and do that this time! but I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter also! thanks for the review .**

**Bakaneko1029 Eeeeep! not the fangirls:laughs nervously: heres the chapter you ordered . lol im glad that you like my fanfic so much that you would send evil fangirls to kill me... i think... but newho! thanks for the review! .**

**Kougas 31 fan Glad ya like it! Thanks for the review!**

**thegreatinuyashamaster hehehe i know im evil! but i cant help it! i like leaven yall hangen with a cliffie for some reason... but thanks for the review!**

**Mila2504 im glad you liked the last chapter! it makes me oh so happy when people tell me they like my story! and yes he did get what he deserved but hes gonna get even more in the next chapter... oh crap! i didnt just say that... hehe... but i wouldnt really end it like that! i just did that because i thought itd be funny lol! but i hope you like this chapter as much as you like the other and maybe even more lol! thanks for the review!**

**saltypotatoes LoL! it makes you run round in circles and scream "wee!" to? wow i thought i was the only one... but newho! im glad ya like it! and i hope you like this chapter also. Thanks for the review!**

**ChickaMortal wow you sounded so hyper when you wrote that review lolz but it makes me happy to know that you think my fanfic is wonderful! and i gotta hug! lol! glad to know you were just kidding bout beating me to a bloody pulp... u were just kidding right?... RIGHT! lol thanks for the review and the hug!**

**Kagome818 why are you people so violent! lol no im jk! i actually think its funny when i get reviews like that... but im glad you love it and ill try and update as soon as i can! thanks for the review!**

**A/N Hey yall! sorry bout not updaten sooner... i was gonna update thursday but then my friend came over and didnt leave til yesterday and she wouldnt get off my computer . :sigh: oh well! hope ya like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer hehe... yea i know i forgot to put this in the last chapter... please dont sue me:laughs nervously: im only 14 people! the only thing i have are my cds and my bed and clothes... but i didnt even buy them so you have nothing to take:sticks tongue out: hmph! fine i dont own inuyasha! there you happy now!**

_Last time on Cheating Hearts - _

_I looked at the clock to see that it was almost 7:30! oh crap Im late!_

_I rushed out my door and into my car to go to Sangos place._

_The last thought I had befor I sped out of my driveway was : _

_'Sangos gonna kill me!'_

Chapter 4

I drove well more like flew down the highway passing cars and almost running into the back of one... _but_ I got to Sangos house in less than 10 minutes!

I pulled up into her driveway got out and ran to her doorway and went in.

"Sango where are you?"

"I'm in here Kagome" I heard her say from the living room

"Ok"

I walked into her living room and sat down on the couch beside her

"I'm sorry I'm late but Inuyasha showed up and we had a fight and... I dont know Sango everythings just so messed up now! I just dont get it! everything was going perfectly I dont know why he had to go and do that!" I cried

"Aww come on Kags! dont cry over some stupid guy!"

"He aint just 'some stupid guy' Sango! I loved him and you know that!"

"Yes I know Kags but youre gonna have to try and get over him!"

.:sigh:. "Lets just watch the movies... wheres the ice cream?"

"In the fridge"

"Ok. What kind are you going to have this time?"

"Um... I think I want Cookies 'N Cream... what are you getting?"

"I'm getting what I always get! Double Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!" I say as I start to fix our ice cream

"Should've known..." I heard her mumble

"Hey I heard that!" I tell her and start to giggle

"So what movie are we going to watch first?"

"The Notebook, I heard it was very sad"

"Ooooh I've been wanten to see that!"

"Yea me to!"

"Well put it in I'm almost done maken to ice cream"

"Ok!"

I finally finished maken the ice creams, got two spoons and two paper towels, walked into the room sat down and waited for the movie to start.

"Heres you ice cream" I say handing Sango her ice cream.

"Thank you" She says as she takes a big mouthful of it

"Your welcome"

The movie comes on and we started watching it that is until the phone rang. Sango paused it and went over to the phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say

"Hey Sango... is Kagome there?"

"Inuyasha! what are you doing calling here!" I hear her say with a quiet tone

I gasped when I heard her say his name and started listening again but more closely

"I just want to know where Kagome is! She aint at her house because I went in there and she isnt there! So is she there with you?"

"Maybe she is and maybe she isnt, that you will never know"

"I heard that that usually means yes so I'm coming over there right now and I'm going to make her understand what went on!"

"No you are not Inuyasha! This is my house and you cant come in without my permi"

Sango didnt even get to finish her sentence because the dial tone came on.

"Oooh that bastard hung up on me!"

"...Sango?"

:sigh: "Kagome...I have some bad news...

"Ok tell me"

"Inuyasha is coming over here right now..."

"oh thats nice..." I say and then i realize what she just said and yelled the only thing that came to mind: "WHAT!"

**A/N Theres Chapter 4! I hope it was long! i hate it when i write all these short chapter! well... Did ya like it? Not like it? Hate it? well tell me in a review! Thanks for all the support guys! until next time...**

**Ja Ne!**

**SkiTtLeZ**


	5. Inuyasha's Thoughts

**Blue-Wolf - yay! im glad you love it! and i was hopen it was dramatic but i wasnt sure but now i am ill try and update as soon as i can! thanks for the review!**

**Whisper On The Wind - no way! you are way better than me! admit it! and no yours have more people comen back for more because there more descriptive and more thrilling and i dont know! more better! so there your better! but im glad you like it! nothens better than the support of a friend but i didnt know your comp. was messed up... oh well! woo-hoo! your computers fixed hooray! lolz! thank you for the review! LuVyAz!**

**Kougas #1 fan - oh ok! well i got ur correct name now oh and by the way i like it! lol but im glad you like my story! and yes kouga is gonna come into the story pretty soon i think... im not sure yet tho! but i promise he will be in here! thanks for the review!**

**thegreatinuyashamaster - oh lol thats ok i do it all the time! at least you reviewed i should have kagome beat the crap outta inu shouldnt i? hm... i might just do that... lol but newayz im glad you like it and thanks for the review!**

**kagomejc1990 - ok ill try and update ASAP! thanks for the review!**

**Mila2504- Oh yea.. Im sorry bout hes gonna come in the next chapter... i just thought i should have a chapter for inu to ya kno? im sorry for lieing! but i had a new idea so i did it so plz 4-give me! but i know how brothers can be... i have one . your brother does that to? bugs you bout bein late for stuff...? wow were both unlucky! thank you for sayen my story is a good story i mean i dont think its all that good but since you all like it so much i keep on tryen to make it better and i hope it is getting better:sigh: srry bout the cliffies also lol! but its just so fun to do that! but seriously im glad you like it and thanks for the review!**

**Kougas #1 fan - yay! 2 reviews for one chapter! i feel so special rite bout now lol! but im very happy you like it and im gonna try and update ASAP k? thanks for the review!**

**Bishojo- LoL! i like your lil song there! hehe but heres your chapter so now u dont hafta shoot me! and besides... if you did shoot me then how would u know how the story ends... hm... ha! now u cant kill me:sticks tongue on: hehe well im happy u like it -N- thanks for the funny review**

_**-**_

**_'blah'_ Thoughts**

**"blah" Normal/Present**

**"blah" Past or my lil A/N thingys!**

**A/N Im back! ok pplz thanks for all the reviews i got it really helps motivate me to make others chapters faster! but this one is gonna be all Inuyasha... i.e. his thoughts, him beaten himself up bout what happened, him callen the house, etc. so i hope ya like it!**

**HeReS cHaPtEr FiVe!**

**Disclaimer no i dont own Inuyasha! but i know someone who knows someone, who knows someones cousin, who knows someones friend, who knows someones mom, who knows someones girlfriend who does! **

**ChApTeR 5**

_-_

_Last time on 'Cheating Hearts'_

_:sigh: "Kagome...I have some bad news..._

_"Ok tell me"_

_"Inuyasha is coming over here right now..."_

_"oh thats nice..." I say and then i realize what she just said and yelled the only thing that came to mind: "WHAT!"_

_-_

_**(A/N hey ya srry bout interupting (sp?) this but i forgot to add that this is gonna have conversations from the other chapters ok? so if your wondering why theres a convo that was in the previous chapter its because hes rethinking stuff from the past chapters k? well just wanted yall to know that so bye 4 now!)**_

_-_

**"Kagome!" I yelled as I saw her running from the door.**

**"Stay away from me you bastard!" I heard her scream before she slammed the door then everything changed. I looked around and only saw black... then I heard someone calling my name and I started to follow it**

**"Inuyasha..."**

**"huh?" I looked around to see who was calling my name and saw a light and followed it**

**"Inuyashaaaa"**

**"what!"**

**"Inuyashaaaa... Inuyashaaaa! its time to wake up!" I heard someone yell then I felt the person shake me and then I...**

"AHH!" I yelled because when I first woke up I saw Mirokus hideous face

"Gah, why did you hafta get all up in my face man! youre breath smells NASTY!"

"Well soooorry! I cant help it if my breath doesnt smell as great as yours in the morning!"

"Shut up!" I say

"Whatever..." I heard him mumble as he walks out of my room

"Oh and by the way... Youre late for school" I heard him say over his shoulder

"WHAT! why didnt you wake me up sooner!" I yelled asI jumped outta bed and started searching for something to wear

"WellI did try and wake you up but you kept on slapping me and moaning Kagomes name so I decided to listen and see what you were dreaming about.." I heard him say and I knew he had his perverted grin on and I also knew what was coming next...

"So... what _were_ you dreaming about?" I heard him say. See I knew it! I know these things

"None of your bussiness" I defend myself

"Fine then, if you dont want to share your dreams with me then whatever I wont make you tell me..." he said

5 Minutes Later-

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled and threw him off of me

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT!" he yelled

"NEVER!" I screamed as I ran for the front door

"Oh no you dont! you get back here and tell me wh-"

BAM!

"Sorry Miroku... you made me do that...but it was so hilarious!" I say while smirking and start walking to school

After School- (no not school like HS he goes to college)((oh by the way if you want the ages of them just ask and ill post it on the next chapter k?))

"Im home..." I mumble as I walk in the front door

"what happened to you?"

"School happened..." I say as I walk towards my room

"Yea that will do it to you" I heard him say as he walked back into the living room

I got into my room threw my stuff down and started to take off some of my clothes because it was so hot in the house.

**(A/N- just imagine that 'im to sexy' song playing in the background for this scene lolz!)**

**(A/N- Im to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt just to sexy)**

I took off my shirt and threw it on the ground with all the other clothes on the floor,

**(A/N - Im to sexy for my pants to sexy for my pants im just to sexy)**

Then I started to unbutton my pants and then unzip them and took them off.

"Aaahh, that feels a whole lot better" I say asI flop down on my bed in only boxers **(Me:drools: "hehe... anyone got a bucket..?")**

_Thoughts starting... NOW! _

_'Kagome... you dont understand what happened... your sister kikyou told me that you said we were over! If I hadve known she was lieing then i wouldnt have done that Kagome! why wont you listen to me! and why didnt you ever tell me that you had a sister!' _

_':sigh: Will you ever forgive me, Kagome...?'_ I thought to myself as i closed my eyes and drifted off to la-la land.

**A/N Ok! theres chapter 5! sorry i didnt update sooner but I was at my cousins house for the week-end so i couldnt! and thank you all who reviewed! hope ya liked this one! if you didnt thats ok just tell me what I need to change in a review ok? but whats this about her not telling him shehad a sister...? and if she did have a sister then why didnt she recognize her when she saw her in the 1st chapter...? hm...well youll hafta keep on readen to find out well thanks for the reviews byez!**

**SkiTtLeZ**


	6. Climben out the car window and running d...

**thegreatinuyashamaster- :sniffle: srry it wasnt as good as the others ill try better this time! and you dont know yet if she is her sister or not... she might be and then again she might not you never know! but thanks for the review!**

**ChikaMortal- yea i knew u were kidden lolz but thanks for the compiment on my story -n- ill try my best! thanks for the review!**

**The Spiked Dragon- they mightve been seperated... but that you will not know for sure til my plot unravels itself lolz ill try to keep on updating soon! thanks for the review!**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess- my 50th reviewer! i still cant believe ive gotten 50 reviews for this story... but yea i know that aint no excuse for him doin that but maybe just maybe kagome will forgive him... but she might not you never know... well i do of course but thats besides the point! well um thanks for the review! and you won urself this chapter lolz!**

**ori-chan- yes i kno :sniffle: it is sad isnt it? hehe ill try and update ASAP k? thanks for the review! oh and by the way i like ur name its kawaii!**

**A/N- YAY! i got my 50th review! congrats AnimeMoonlightGoddess you just won a... um... a new chapter! lolz the reason im updaten so soon is b/c ive reached my 50th review (which i never thought id ever have...!) so id like to thank all my reviewers for being loyal to my story and reviewing! once again thanks!**

**-ChApTeR 5! - Climben out the car window and running downt he streets in my P.J.'s!-**

**Disclaimer- :frustrated sigh: no i dont own Inuyasha! there ya happy:stomps off:**

_Last Time On "Cheating Hearts"_

_'Kagome... you dont understand what happened... your sister kikyou told me that you said we were over! If I hadve known she was lieing then i wouldnt have done that Kagome! why wont you listen to me! and why didnt you ever tell me that you had a sister!' _

_':sigh: Will you ever forgive me, Kagome...?' I thought to myself as i closed my eyes and drifted off to la-la land_

**-In Kagomes POV-**

I was waiting on the couch with Sango, waiting for Inuyasha to arrive when I finally heard a car pull up thats when I started to get butterflies in my stomache.

.:DING DONG:.

I heard the doorbell ring and I really got nervous! Sango got up and went to answer the door. I heard the door open and closed my eyes waiting for her to explode on him... but it never came.

"Hey Sango!" I heard the oh so familiar cheery voice of... Miroku!

"Hey Miroku..." I heard Sango mumble

"Sango my dear, are you not happy to see me?" he asked as he put on his hurtful look

"Actually Miroku I am happy to see you..." she said

"So that means you really do lik-"

"...instead of Inuyasha" I heard her continue and started to laugh at the face Miroku had after she said that

:pouts: "Well fine then if Im not wanted here then I shall leave! Farewell my lady Sango!" I heard him say and then the next thing I heard was

BAM!

**(me- poor Miroku thats the 2nd time thats happened to him...:shakes head:)**

Sango came back and we decided we'd watch a movie because Inuyasha probablly wasnt gonna come. She got the remote, turned the T.V. on and pressed play.

**About 2 Hours Later**

:sniffle: "That was soooo sad!" I cried and wiped my nose with a tissue

"I know!" :sniffle sniffle: "and it was so sweet how it ended! makes me wanna fall in love!"

"Yea I know! but its not really like that in real-life you know!"

"Yea thats what sucks bout it..."

"Mmm'hmm"

:yawn: "Well Kagome, I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go get ready for bed then sleep!"

"Ok. See ya in the morning then"

"Night"

I watched her walk out of the room and when she was gone I debated on what I was going to do until I got sleepy... I decided to go get ready for bed in her guest bathroom then go in my room and listen to some CD's or the radio.

**(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)**

I woke up in darkness and looked around to find the clock and see what time it was... when I finally got my vision clear I found the clock and gasped at what time it was! it was 10 PM I had fallen asleep thinken about whats happened.

I quickly got up pulled on some pants and a T-shirt, got my keys and walked out the door and drove to Sangos house.

It took about 20 minutes but I got there. I pulled up into her drive-way and got out and went to her door-way.

.:DING DONG:.

**(Kagome's P.O.V.)**

"Hmm... wonder who that is?" I say to myself as I walk to the door in my P.J.'s

"Hello?" I say as I open the door

"Kagome! I need to talk to you and please listen to me!" I heard Inuyasha say

I gasp and try to slam the door in his face but he catches it and holds it open.

"Ok. I'm listening" I say but I'm really just trying to distract him and then close the door in his face

"Good. Ok bout what I did.." I wasnt really listening I was to busy watching his hand and trying to make it move and then it finally did hooray!

"..I didnt mean to Kagome I thought we were br"

BAM! **(Me- ha! now Inuyasha got bammed! he so deserved it!)**

I slammed the door in his face and ran to my room but stupid me forgot to lock the door and Inuyasha came in and followed me without me knowing

"Come on Kagome! Listen to me will you?" I heard him yell after me

"No Inuyasha I'm not! all youre going to do is tell me lies anyways!" I yell back

:yawn: "Whats going on..?" asked a sleepy Sango

"Oh Sango! Im so sorry I forgot that you were asleep!"

"Its ok Kagome" she said as she smiled at me but then she looked at Inuyasha and that friendly smile disappeared into deadly look.

"Inuyasha... I told you that you could not come in my house!" she yelled as she pulled out a giant boomerang out of nowhere and looked like she was ready to kill

"Yes I know but I really REALLY need to speak to Kagome now and not you so bye" he said as he grabbed me so quickly that I couldnt stop him and ran out the door and shoved me into his car

"AAAH! Inuyasha what are you doing!" I scream

"Im going to make you listen to me!" he said as he got in and locked the doors.

What was so unlucky for me was that the drivers side only has a lock/unlock button... someone up there really hates me...

"Let me GO!" I scream

"No!" He says as he backs out of Sangos drive-way and speeds off

"Hmph! I'm not going to listen!"

"Well I'll just tell you what happened anyways!"

"Im not going to listen to you so theres no use!"

"Oh well! Kagome what happened is..."

"Just SHUT UP INUYASHA!" I scream at him

"No Kagome just list"

"NO! Im not going to listen to your lies anymore Inuyasha! All youve done is lie lie lie lie lie! so how can I trust that youre telling me the truth!" I say

"But I am! Please trust me Kagome!" He says

Then I notice we're at a red-light and I try to roll the window down... and it worked! I rolled the window down all the way and climbed out and ran

"Kagome! wait! you cant just run down the streets in your P.J.'s this late at night! you dont know whos out there!" I heard him yell

"Yea well thats the chance Im taken! Id rather get kid-napped then have to sit in a car with you you bastard!" I yell back as I run farther and farther away from the car. I looked back to see Inuyasha getting out and chasing me so I look for somewhere to go and thats when I saw it! a guy was getting onto his motorcycle so I run up to him.

"Please help me! This psycho guy is chasing after me will you take me to my friends house!" I say and act all horrified

"Yea sure! hurry get on!" The guy says

"Thank you so much!" I say and look back to see Inuyasha getting closer

"Oh and by the way my names Kagome" I say and look back at Inuyasha whos stopped and is looking horrified at what I've done

"My name is Kouga, nice to meet you" He says as he speeds off into the night.

**A/N- Ok Inuyasha and Kagome finally had another arguement and Kouga came into the picture! yea I know that I just updated like what yesterdday? but I got 5 reviews so heres you another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please R&R and im gonna need 5 reviews for me to update again! Thank you byez!**

**-SkiTtLeZ-**


	7. Giving out numbers and getting yelled at...

**

* * *

**

**Kagome818- heya! thank for the review and ill try my best to update whenever i can! )**

**punkXgirl- LoL! you got that song stuck in your head to? it is annoying how it gets stuck in your head so fast... lol but im glad u liked the chapter even tho there was an evil song in it that gets stuck in ur head :sniffle: no fair i want pizza:glares: oh well! thnx for reviewing!**

**Kougas #1 Fan- awww i didnt mean to make u sad :sniffle: hehe but Im glad you liked that one i was afraid itd be all boring! well thanks for the review!**

**Kaelas- do you really wanna know what happens? no really... do you REALLY wanna know? well you aint gonna get to know! LoL just kidding:watches as you walk away: no really i was! come back please:starts chasing after you: lol im glad you reviewed tho! ill try and keep on updating soon! thnx byez!**

**allmysensesfail- ooh yummy! i like that word its sooo cool! but i updated! so u dont hafta torture me with a cheese grader now like you wud newayz :sticks tongue out: LoL! oh and i like ur site its awesome! all you ppl who are reading this go to it now! i demand you to! wait.. not right now go to it after to R&R k? plz! hehe... and also read her stories! there awesome! but yea thanks for reviewing! byez! LyLaS**

**daegogurl619- yay! im glad you like it! ill try and update ASAP! thnx for the reivew!**

**thegreatinuyashamaster- woo-hoo! you liked this one yay! and yep i dont think anyone wouldve thought of Inu bein a psycho hehe thats just my twisted mind... hehe but thanks for reivewing!**

**TheLightintheDarkness- hehe im glad you like! i like the title to but i had lots of help from my friend sarah! but ill try and update ASAP! thnx for reviewing!**

**Bishojo- yep! Kouga finally comes into the picture! and i luv kouga to but not as much as my inu and sesshy! hehe well im glad ya liked it and thnx for the review!**

**melissa- thnx! i hope it goes far to! thank u for reviewing!**

**wolfgoddes-thathidesinshadows- well not much is happening in this chapter b/c i cant think of nething but him :sniffle: but i tried! and i hope you like this one also! ill keep on trying to write more! thnx for the review!**

**ori-chan- yea i know! i would never do that but i thought itd be funny so... i dont think ppl really do that... i hope not! lol! hehe im glad you thought the ppl getting 'bam'ed was funny! hehe! ill try and update soon alright? and yea i like it its so cuuute! lolz! well newayz thanks for the review! bye!**

**MOONLIGHT ANIME GIRL- hey your 14 to? thats cool! and im sorry! bout the whole parents thing:sniffle: thats sad! hope it turns out ok! but yea im glad you like it ill try and update ok? thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess- yea you should be honored! lol jk! yea he just did kidnap kagome! funny rite? well thanks for the reivew and im gonna keep on tryen to update! byez!**

**Mila2504- lol yea i was thinking... i didnt get a review from you... but thats ok! oh thanks for the suggestion! but i already have a plan! ooh i wish i could tell you! and im so so sorry! i couldnt think of nething like action wise for this chapter b/c im so depressed so this chapter prolly sucks... but yea you dont know for sure if kikyous her sister or not.. so... and i know they are always on your case it sux! . but hey im glad you liked it and i hope you like this one also but i prolly wont... but hopefully when i write chapter 7 i wont have my heart broken :sniffle: well thanks for ur review! ill try and update as soon as i can! byez!**

**ChikaMortal- Yay! i gotta golden star :stick it on my forehead: yay now im all pretty! heh right... thanks for the reivew byez!**

**Bamchick001- i know poor poor kagome! so yea im glad you like my story and ima try to update ASAP k? thanks for reviewing!**

**Kougas #1 Fan- yea she'll listen to him... eventually... lol im glad you like my story hope you like this chapter as well and thanks for reviewing! byez!**

**MOOMLIGHT-ANIME-GODDESS- yay you love it! oooh thank you for tryen to get more reviewers! i really appreciate it! im glad you like it tho! ill try and update soon ok? thanks for reviewing! byez!**

**ELENA- um... did you mean that in a bad way or a good way...? kinda confused... ill try and update ok? thank you for reviewing! byez!**

**Kishiro-Kitsune05- ya think so? i was tryen to be original! i hate it when u read a fanfic and its just like the other one you just got done reading! and no its not gonna be a kou/kag fic its totally inu/kag but it might just take while for it to seem like it... well thanks for the review! byez!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N hey yall! omg im so sorry i havent updated but ive had my heart broken into a million lil pieces so ive been laying in my bed crying so... well i thought id write this one because it might take my mind off of him... its kinda working but newayz im sure you dont want to hear bout my pathetic love-life and how i got used! . well heres chapter 7! hope ya like:runs away to go cry some more:**

**Chapter 7 Giving out numbers and getting yelled at by Sango! (yea i know stupid name but im not feeling creative today . )**

_Last Time On 'Cheating Hearts'_

_"Please help me! This psycho guy is chasing after me will you take me to my friends house!" I say and act all horrified_

_"Yea sure! hurry get on!" The guy says_

_"Thank you so much!" I say and look back to see Inuyasha getting closer_

_"Oh and by the way my names Kagome" I say and look back at Inuyasha whos stopped and is looking horrified at what I've done_

_"My name is Kouga, nice to meet you" he says while speeding off_

* * *

We were riding along smoothly down the interstate until I saw a car... not just any car... Inuyasha's car speeding down the interstate and almost hitting another car by tyring to catch up to us! I really dont get him... why is he chasing me? Why cant he just leave me alone like I want him to..?

"So... where is youre friends house" Kouga asks

"Turn on the next exit and I'll tell you how to get to it from there ok?"

"Alright" he says as he makes a sharp turn into the exit, one which Inuyasha could not possibly make without him cra-

BAM!

:sigh: I guess he did make it...

(by the way Inu's gotta H2 and u kno them things can crash into nething and not even get a scratch... so hes ok! hes not hurt hes still chasing them)

We finally got to Sangos house and I got off of his bike

"Thank you so much!" I say and smile at him

"Oh it was no problem!"

"Well I guess I better go..." I say and start to turn around

"Hey wait!" he says

"Hmm?" I question

"Hey um.. whats youre number?" he asks and looks down at the ground

"Oh um.. its 538-8661" I tell him

"Ok I'll call you sometime ok?"

"Ok" I say while smiling

"Alright, well, see ya!" he says while putting on his helmet and starting the engine

"Bye!" I yell as he drives off

After he was gone I started walking back to the house and started to think about the guy I had just met...

'Hmm... he seems pretty nice and I think he likes me to... maybe I could try and move on by going out with him? yea maybe...' I think to myself as I finally get to her door and knock

Knock Knock

"Hello?"

"Sango let me in"

"Kagome!"

"Yea its me now let me in please" I say impatiently

"Ok ok!" she says and opens the door

"Thank you!" I say and hug her then run into the living room

"Saannnngggoooo" I call out "Cooommmmee hhheeeerrreee iiiii neeed toooo speeeeaaakk wiiiittthhh yoooouu!"

"Ok" She says hesitantly

"Come sit down" I say and pat the seat next to me

"Kagome? You ok?"

"Yea, I am. But you know when Inuyasha... um kidnapped me?" I say

"Yea why? oh and how exactly did you get back..?" She asked

"Well... we were at a redlight and I rolled the window down and jumped out!" I say all happily

"you WHAT!" She yells

"...what? is that such a bad thing?"

"Well of course it is Kagome! you dont know who couldve been out there this late at night!"

"Well um Sango... I did kinda meet someone"

"Kagome... please tell me you didnt"

"Well if youre thinking what I think youre thinking, then I did"

:sigh: "What exactly did you do?"

"Well, after I jumped out, Inuyasha started chasing after me so I saw this dude getting onto his motorcycle and ran up to him. I told him some psycho guy was chasing after me and to hurry and take me to youre house" I say cautiously

"Sango... are you ok...?"

"Um Sango.. say something please"

"Kagome.."

"Hm?" I ask scared

"what... in... the... world... WERE YOU THINKING!" she screams

"Ummm. I dont know?"

"Kagome you couldve been killed!"

"But I wasnt! and he was very nice and pretty cute to! I gave him my number!" I say smiling

"Please tell me youre joking"

"Nope Im not!"

"Well... if you do go somewhere with him he will have to come by here first and let me ask him some questions..." she says

"Ok mother..." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes

"But dont tell Inuyasha ok? I want to see him somewhere with Kouga and then make him jealous!" I say with a evil glint in my eyes

"Alright but just dont get your-self killed ok?"

"Ill try!"

**

* * *

A/N- Yea that was a rather boring chapter but i couldnt think of anything:sobs: and i need to go cry somemore so... but i do hope you like this one even if you only like it a teeny tiny bit that still counts! oh and the next chapter Inuyasha is going to come in ok? so please be patient! well hope ya like! and PLZ R&R maybe if you send lotsa reviews it'll help me feel better :sniffle: thnx! byez!**

**sKiTtLeZ**


	8. Planning my sweet revenge!

**thegreatinuyashamaster - .:sniffle:. im sorry it wasnt that good... i hope this one is better tho... but yea thanks for reviewing! **

**The Spiked Dragon - hehe yea i kno he does kinda stalk her in that show doesnt he? thats kinda creepy to me... so i didnt want him to be like that in my fic so i made her give her number to him! heh yea well... im glad you liked it and i hope you like this one to! thnx for reviewing! **

**Bishojo - LoL yea actually thats wut is gonna happen hehehe! kagomes gonna make inu jealous and make him pay 4 wut he did! yay! hehe... but i hope you like this chapter! thnx for reviewing! **

**MOONLIGHT-ANIME-GIRL - awww thank you! you really dont have to do that but i really appreciate the fact that you like my story so much that you would tell your friends to read it! yay im so happy! LoL well i hope you like this chapter! thanks for reviewing!**

**ori-chan - aww dont cry! i wasnt even crying bout the chapter newayz... well i was sorta... but yea... im against it to! but since this is my fic i can control the characters and make them do anything i want! .:evil laugh, MWUAHAHAHA! ...heh... lets just pretend i didnt just do that... ok? LoL but im glad you like this chapter and ill try and update soon... thnx 4 reviewing! **

**V.X.O -hehe im glad you like it and i will try and update super fast k? thnx for reviewing! **

**Mila2504 - oh its ok! that happens alot on here 4 sum reason... but newayz! im glad you liked it! i thought everyone wud hate it b/c it sucked! but alot of ppl thought it was good i wish i could tell you my plan to but a magiciwait... i mean... a um.. a author may never reveal their uh plots! yea thats it! hehe i just made up a new saying yay! ...yea... but im glad you thought that one part was funny! i was hopen it wud be so the chapter wudnt be so... blah... and it worked! ha! and nah u aint _that_ evil well thanks for reviewing and i hope ya like the new chapter!**

**Kishiro-Kitsune05 - awesome? really! how cool is that! my story is awesome! yay! LoL im glad you like it and thinks its funny to! i was hopen it had at least a lil bit of humor! but thanks for reviewing and i hope you like this chapter as well! **

**Chika-Mortal - YAY! another star! .:runs to nearest mirror to admire the 2 stars that are on my forehead:. hehe! hope you like this chapter! thanks for reviewing! **

**punkXgirl - OMG! are you serious! dude thats freaky! but also cool in a weird way... but yea i knew it wasnt gonna be that good but then again i wasnt feeling good at that time.. i had my heart broken .:sniffle:. plz forgive me! i kno it wasnt that good but i hope this one makes up for it! but thnx for reviewing and telling me that weird but awesome info! **

**xXlovablexkdXx - yea i know there are porlly a bunch of spelling probs but i aint got a editor yet so... but im glad you still think its good and im happy u like the plot to! thanks for reviewing and i hope u like this chapter!**

**

* * *

A/N- hey! im back and i feel a whole lot better so i think this chapter is gonna be better! i hope it is! well heres what youve all been waiting 4:**

**.:ChApTeR 8:.**

**Disclaimer- No I dont own Inuyasha**

_

* * *

Last time on 'Cheating Hearts'-_

_"Well... if you do go somewhere with him he will have to come by here first and let me ask him some questions..." she says_

_"Ok mother..." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes_

_"But dont tell Inuyasha ok? I want to see him somewhere with Kouga and then make him jealous!" I say with a evil glint in my eyes_

_"Alright but just dont get your-self killed ok?"_

_"Ill try!"_

* * *

.:STOMP STOMP STOMP... SLAM:.

"Inuyasha? are you ok?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IM OK!"

"No... not really what happened?"

"Well Miroku if you really have to know..."

"Yes I have to know so just tell me!"

"Alright... well you know how me and Kagome are kinda broke-up?"

"Kinda? that girl dumped youre ass! it was funny as hell to how she told you to go fu-"

"Shut the fuck up Miroku!"

"Gah... sorry..."

"Yea, well, I went to Sangos house last night and Kagome was there so I grabbed her and put her in my car locked the doors and drove off an-"

"WHAT! Inuyasha thats like kidnapping!"

"Yes I know but shut up and let me finish my story!"

"Alright alright! gah dont have to get all illy" mumbled Miroku

"Ok... now as I was saying... I put her in my car and drove off but when we got to a redlight she rolled down the window and jumped out! but thats not even the worst part... after she did that she went running down the streets and went up to this guy who was getting on his motorcycle and told him that I was some psycho guy chasing her and to drive her to her friends house!"

"What the hell?"

"I know! Thats what I was thinking!"

"Where do you think she is now?"

"I have no idea! I just hope shes safe!" I say as I start pacing back and forth

"Well Inuyasha, if she said to take her to her friends house, dont you think she'd be at Sangos again?"

"Hmm... maybe" I say with a thoughtful look on my face

"Alright! well then lets go over there! its been a while since I've seen my lovely Sango anyways!" he says with a perverted grin

"You just saw her tonight..." I say annoyed

"Yes I know but that feels like a thousand years to me!"

"Yea Yea whatever..."

"Well lets go!" Says Miroku as he grabs the keys and walks out the door

".:sigh:. Ok..."

* * *

-With Kagome & Sango-

"Ok so what do you think we should do to get back at him?" I ask

"Hm.. I dont know Kagome... maybe I could ask Miroku to take Inuyasha to the movies and you and Kouga follow them without Inuyasha knowing and then you sit in front of them and act like youre all into him and be all over him!"

"Sounds good to me!" I say and clap my hands

"Alright but what movie..." Sangos says as she goes into thinking mode

"I dont know... it cant be a romance movie because Inuyasha is gonna be there... what about that new movie cursed?"

"Yea! thats suppost to be scary and when it comes to a scary part you can fake being scared and grab onto his arm or something!"

"Oooh Sango youre a genius!"I say while rubbing my hands together thinking of somemore stuff I can do to get revenge

"Well now that thats all settled all we have to do is call Mir"

.: Ding Dong :.

".:sigh:. hold on let me go get it..." says Sango as she gets up to answer the door

"Hello?"

"Sango my dear!"

"...Oh its just you Miroku..."

"Wow... I feel so loved..." he says sarcastically

"You should..." I heard Sango mumble

"Oi! Miroku! move youre fat ass and let me in!" (hm.. who could that be?)

"Ok Inuyasha just hold on!" Miroku says as he pushes past Sango and walks into the living room

"Why hello Kagome" he says as he takes a seat beside me

"Hey Miroku" I say as I start to scoot away from the pervert

"Kagome!"

"Oh God..." I mumble as I sit and wait for whats about to come next

"Kagome..." Inuyasha says calmly which kind of suprised me a bit because I had just ran away from him like 1 hour ago...well maybe hes ok with it and wont get all mad at me...?

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" but then again... I couldnt be so lucky...

**

* * *

A/N- Ok theres chapter 8 for ya! hope you liked this one also! but im feeling much better now so i think this one will be better to! well i hope it is... so if you could leave a review and tell me what u think it wud make me xtra happy! thank you!**

**oh ive been forgetting to add this in my chapters lately... ok well im gonna need 5 reviews b4 i update again ok? alright thanks bye!**

**.:sKiTtLeZ:.**


	9. Getting Asked Out On A Date!

**inulova4lyfe - yea it was kinda short... and this one prolly will be to... but im like kinda haven writers block again so i apologize if some of the chapter are short... but im glad that you still liked it and thnx for the review! **

**Lin of the water - thanks im glad you think its interesting! ill try to keep on updaten ASAP k? thnx for the review! **

**ori-chan - hehehe! yes i know its evil! just like me! LoL! im glad you like the evil-ness tho hehe! aw and thnx for sayen that that chapter and the other ones were great .:wipes tear from eye:. thats so sweet! hehe! but yea ill try and update soon! thnx for reviewing! **

**Mila2504 - hehe thank you for not thinken im evil! and nope i dont think ur evil! and yea im sure some ppl wud hate a chapter done by me! some of my chapters really suck! especially when im feeling all depressed then they really really suck! but im glad to know that you like my story that much! ) and sadly this chapter wont be about their date... but either the next 2 chapters will be ok? but yea i cant reveal you my plot! wish i cud but i cant .:sigh:. but yea im glad you like my evil kagome to LoL shes not that evil... she just has her lil moments...hehe! and sorry bout those evil cliffies... but they make u come back for more, dont they? thats why i do cliffies! and yea i luv to make up new sayings to! its fun lol! but thanks for reviewing! bye!**

**P.S. ...i dont really know wut P.S. means but w/e...**

**P.S.S. yay ive finally P.S.S.'d some1! ...oh yea! ill try and update soon!**

**BaBeeCinaMon - ooh I like your name! hehe but yea im glad you like it and think its getting better! and heres the next chappie for ya! thnx 4 the review! byez!**

**Nikki- Yes i know... but the other chapters have gotten better with the puncuations, periods, commas and other crap... well thats what ive heard... but thanks for telling me that i appreciate it when i get reviews like this because it helps me improve my story! most ppl get mad but not me! so thanks for the review! bye! **

**angelicjapgurl - hey! im glad you love it! ok i have a question... your s/n says 'angelicjapgurl'does the 'jap' stand for japanese? if so then thats so cool that your japanese! wish i was... .:grumbles:. hehe... but yea ill try and update whenever i can! thnx for reviewing! **

**wolfgoddess-thathideinshadows - LoL! ok ill make him pay! and actually its not evil at all! hehe! and i really like your idea! ill prolly use it! its very good! thanks 4 given me that idea! but OMG! i still cant believe they did that! but you put it right back up there! hehe u go girl! fight them evil fanfic pplz! and i kno how u feel b/c they did that to one of my fics because of its name . wut jerks! and yea as u kno i do luv ur new story! cant wait til u update it! and if neone is reading this...read her story 'A Wolfs Love' ok? its good! but yea htnc for the review and the idea! ill update ASAP alrite? byez!**

**stargirl567 - hehe yes i kno it is evil isnt it? LoL! i hope its the good kinda evil tho... and yea thats wut im gonna do b/c its an Inu/Kag fic so dont worry its not gonna be Kou/Kag or anything! but thnx for reviewing! **

**

* * *

A/N- Im baaaccckk! i got a buncha nice reviews and some not so nice reviews... but w/e they all make me happy! yea... newayz! heres wut u all have been waiting 4!**

**ChApTeR 9! (woo-hoo the next chapter is gonna be # 10! YAY! ...ahem... srry now lets get back to the story!)**

_**

* * *

Last Time on 'Cheating Hearts'-**_

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha says calmly which kind of suprised me a bit because I had just ran away from him like 1 hour ago...well maybe hes ok with it and wont get all mad at me...?_

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" but then again... I couldnt be so lucky..._

* * *

"Ehehe..." I laugh nervously as I look up at the hanyou above me

"Answer my question Kagome" says Inuyasha

.:gulp:. "Umm... what was the question again?"

"It was... what the hell were you thinking getting onto a strangers bike and telling him that I was some psycho!"

"Oh... that question..."

"Yes. That question."

"Well..."

"Well what!" screams Inuyasha

"SANGOOOOOO!" I scream and wait for her to come and rescue me from the angry hanyou beside me

"What is it Kagome?" she asks

"SAVE MEEEE!" I yell

.:sigh:."Coming!" I hear her yell and watch as she runs into the room with her giant boomerang prepared to kill

"...What the?" questions Inuyasha as he turns his attention to the girl with the large boomerang in her hand.

Since he was so occupied with staring at Sango with utter confusion, I was able to sneak away from him, grab my keys, and leave the un-suspecting hanyou!

"Haha! that sucker!" I say as I put my car into reverse and speed out of Sango's drive-way

About 10 Minutes Later

"La la la..." I sing a unknown tune to myself as I walk in my front door

"Hm... I wonder if anyones called me?" I ask myself and walk over to my phone

_Beep. You Have 5 Messages._

"Hmm... I wonder who they are from?" I say and push the button

_

* * *

Message 1. Time 5:43 PM._

_Hey, Kagome, Its me Inuyasha. I was just wondering where you were. Im worried about you! I cant find you anywhere! so if and when you get this message call me back ok?_

_End of message 1._

* * *

"Pshh! like Im gonna call that jerk!" I say and press the button to listen to the 2nd message._

* * *

Message 2. Time 5:51 PM._

_Kagome! where are you! Im really worried about you! why wont you return my calls! well when you get this call me immediatly ok? bye!_

_End of message 2._

* * *

.:sigh:. "Inuyasha... you can be so sweet and annoying at the same time..."

**(A/N- Ok the other 2 messages are from Inuyasha so im not goin to do them and im just goin to fast-forward to the 5th message which is not from Inuyasha ok? sorry if you wanted to hear the other ones and if you really wanted to hear them that bad just tell me and ill redo this chapter and put it in here ok?)**

.:sighs and rubs temples:. "This one better not be from Inuyasha..." I say annoyed that the last 4 messages were from the same person: Inuyasha.

_

* * *

Message 5. Time 9:22 PM._

_Hey Kagome! This is Kouga and I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow or maybe the day after? well if you do then call me at 538-6913 ok? hope to talk to you soon! bye!_

_End of message 5._

* * *

"Hm... I think I could go with you to the movies, Kouga" I say while writing down his number and ripping the page out of my note-book

I walk into the kitchen and put the piece of paper on the fridge so I wont lose his number.

"I wonder if I should call Sango and see how shes handling the Inuyasha situation?" I ask myself and walk over to the phone

"Nah... Im sure she has it under control!" I say and walk to my room to go to sleep.

"Aaah... my beds sooo comfortable!" I say and cuddle deeper into the covers

"Kouga... are you worth my time...?" I ask befor I fall asleep and enter the world of dreams.

**

* * *

A/N- Ok, theres chapter 9! sorry its so short... but i hope yall still liked it! so please review and tell me if you liked it, disliked it, or if theres anything i need to change ok? thank you all for reviewing! bye!**

**Luv,**

**SkiTtLeZ!**


	10. The Date! Finally!

**angelicjapgurl - oh ok thats still cool tho! i like ur name to! its kawaii! but im glad u like my story and ill try and update soon! thanks for reviewing! **

**Mila2504 - LoL! i hate it when fafic does that to me! its so annoying! but hey, i got 2 reviews from u so i dont care! gives me somethin to read lol! and no there wasnt no date in the last chapter but there will be in this chapter and i kno! inu mustve been desperate to leave 4 messages! but hey im glad you liked it! and yes she does have her lil moments... and yea i know im right about that cliffy thingy! because if i wasnt then why would i have so many readers? but yea i do see the pain i put u thru... but ull just hafta get over it! hehe nah im just kidden chika! im srry for putten u thru all that pain! so to make it up to ya heres the next chapter! lol! hope ya like it! thanks for reviewing! **

**BaBeeCinaMon - yea i think its cute to and i think that this chapter is longer that the other ones... im not sure but i think it is... so i hope you like it! thanks for reviewing! **

**asainanimefangirl - woah ,woah, woah! calm down chika! heres the next chapter! dont go all psycho on me! hehe im jus playen! hope ya like this chapter! thnx for the review! **

**ori-chan - so im not only one who only gets messages from ppl want to sell stuff, eh? thats nice to know... but yea i know it was kinda short but im pretty sure this one is longer! i hope you like this one to! ill try to update whenever i can k? thnx for reviewing! bye! **

**Kagome818 - really? there like really that short to u? my god! im sorry to put u thru that torture! this chapter is longer im sure! so now u wont hafta go thru all that pain again... i try not to make my chapters short but sometimes i just dont have nothen to write about sigh i hope you like this chapter tho! thanks for reviewing! and heres ur super-fast update! **

**inulova4lyfe - u serious? u actually think hes funny? thats awesome! i was hopen he was funny but i didnt kno... im glad u liked that chapter tho thanks for reviewing! **

**Kougas #1 fan - yea i kno he is worth her time... inuyasha and kagome are goin to get back together tho... eventaully... and thats why i put kouga in the story! to make inu jealous! LoL! thanks for reviewing! **

**kat - yay im glad u like it! i like ur name tho! dang all these ppl on here have such cute names and mine is just so... blah! i can nvr think of name... but yea thnx for reviewing! ill try to update ASAP k? bye! **

**A/N- Hey! omg i have 99 REVIEWS! only 1 more and itll be 100! omg thats soooo awesome! i seriously nvr ever thought id have 100 reviews! this rocks! so i wud like to thank all my reviewers for the loyalness to reviewing my story! thank ya very much! ok now on with the story!**

**Chapter 10!**

**Dislcaimer- I dont own Inuyasha!**

_Last Time On 'Cheating Hearts'-_

_"Aaah... my beds sooo comfortable!" I say and cuddle deeper into the covers_

_"Kouga... are you worth my time...?" I ask befor I fall asleep and enter the world of dreams._

**.:Ring... Ring... Ring...:.**

.:yawn:. "Hm... I wonder who that is..?" I ask sleepily as I reach towards the phone

"mm.. hello?" I ask in a tired voice

"Hey! is this Kagome?"

"Yea it is... who is this?" I ask

"Its Kouga"

"Oh hey!" I say

"Hey" he says back

"So what are you doing?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same... just woke up.."

"Oh Im sorry! did I wake you up?"

"Yea, you did, but its ok! its was time for me to get up anyways" I say while looking at the clock which said 1:36 AM.

"Oh, ok" he says

"But yea... the reason I called was to ask you again if you wanted to do something tonight?" he asks

"Oh... um sure!" I reply

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 then ok?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Alright! see you then!"

"Yea, bye" I say and hang up

"Hmm... what to wear?" I ask and walk over to my closet and open the doors and start digging though all my clothes to find the perfect out-fit

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Aha!" I yell and pull out a denim mini-skirt and a white baby-tee that said 'Baby Girl' in pink glittery letters and had a butterfly on it

"I think I'll wear this..." I say and lay them on my bed and look to see if they look good together

"Yes... this will do! now I got to find some shoes" I say and walk over to my other closet to find some shoes

I found some tenn. shoes to wear. They were pink nikes and they matched my shirt. Now that I had my out-fit picked out all I had to do was call Sango. I walk over to my phone in the living room, pick it up and dial her number.

**.:Ring...Ring...Ring:.**

"Hello?" Asks Sango

"Hey!" I say

"Oh hey Kagome! Whats up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same.."

"Hey do you think Mirkou would beable to get Inuyasha to go to the movies with him tonight?"

"Hm.. maybe? I dont know why?"

"Because Kouga called and asked me out to the movies and I said yes and were going at 6 and this would be the perfect oppurtunity for what we said we were going to do!" I say all excitedly

"Oh ok! I'll call him and ask ok?"

"Ok"

"I'll call you back when Im done"

"Alright bye!"

"Bye"

**-10 Minutes Later-**

**.:Ring...Ring...Ring:.**

"Hello?" I ask, hoping its Sango

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Sango! I was hoping it was you!"

"Aww really? I feel so loved!"

.:giggles:. "Yea sure, whatever Sango!" I say playfully

"Your mean! but yea I called Miroku and he said he could get Inuyasha to go to the movies with him tonight... so its all set!" Sango says

"Alright! good!"

"Well I got to go, but you better call me after youre date and tell me what happens or youre dead!" threatens Sango

"Ooh... Im so scared!" I say sarcastically

"You should be!" She says while laughing

"Whatever! well I'll talk to you later, Sango!" I say

"Yea, ok, bye!"

"Bye" I say and hang up the phone

I decided I would go and take a long hot shower since it was only 2:30

I went over to my bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as I could stand. I went back into my bedroom to pick out some comfortable sleep pants to put on after I got out and a T-shirt and some undies. After I got done getting all my clothes ready, I took off my clothes and stepped in the shower and closed the door.

**- 1 Hour & 30 Minutes Later... -**

.:sigh:. "That felt so good!" I say while getting out of the shower.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel and started drying my hair then I started drying myself off. I finally dried myself off and started to put on my clothes. After I was done with that I went in my room and looked at the clock to see what time it was. 3:37. Wow I spend over half an hour in the shower! sure doesnt feel like it...

'well if Im gonna go out tonight, I better start getting ready!' I think to myself and go back into my bathroom to start blowdrying my hair.

**- 1 hour later -**

I had just got done fixing my hair when I decided to get dressed, so I walked over to my bed, took my pants off, picked the skirt up and put it on then I took off my shirt and put on the other shirt that I had picked out. After I was done I walked over to my full sized mirror to see if I look alright.

"Yea this looks good! it should have both Kouga and Inuyasha drooling!" I say to myself and walk over to my make-up mirror to put on my make-up

I sat down on my chair and turned the light on in my mirror.

I picked up my foundation, put it on a sponge and started rubbing it in on my face. After that I got my powder and put that on over it so my face wouldnt look all shiny. I got out my eye-liner and put some on the bottom of my eyes to bring out the color of them, then I added some white eye-shadow and mascara. I started digging through my make-up box to find my favorite lip-stick/gloss and when I finally found it I started to put it on my lips.

I rubbed my lips together to make sure that my lip-stick/gloss was all even and got up from my make-up table to go look in the mirror again to see if I looked ok. After I saw that I looked ok I looked over at the clock to see what time it was and saw that it was already 5:15! I started searching for some socks and then put on my shoes.

I walked into the kitchen and got me something to drink out of the fridge and walked over to the living room to watch some T.V. til Kouga called to get directions to my house.

I turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels to find something to watch when the phone rang. I walked over to get it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Kagome" says Kouga

"Hey Kouga" I say

"I called to get directions to your house"

"Oh ok"

"I already got a piece of paper and a pen" he says

"Alright... Ok do you know where the skating rink is?" I ask

"Yea"

"Ok. At the redlight in front of the skating rink take a left." I say

"Alright"

"Go down that road and then turn left."

"Ok"

"Ok... after going down that road take a right and my house is the 3rd on the right. Its a blue house with a black GTO." I say

"Alright then! I'll be there in a minute" he says

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I hang up the phone and walk back in my room to check and make sure I still look ok. I started getting my purse ready and when I finally had it ready I heard the doorbell.

**.:Ding Dong:.**

I walk over to the front door and open it to see Kouga

"Hello Kagome" he says

"Hey"

"You ready to go?" he asks

"Yea" I say and we start walking toward his car

"You look beautiful, Kagome" he says while staring at me intently

"Thanks" I say while blushing

He opens the door for me and then shuts it when Im in and walks over to his side to get it.

"So what movie are we going to go see?" I ask

"I want to go see The Ring 2 but its up to you" he says as he starts up the car and drives off

"Ok. Ive been wanting to see it to!" I say as I get out my cell phone to call Sango

"Sorry but I got to call my friend..." I say

"Oh its ok"

"Alright" I say and start dialing her number

**.:Ring... Ring... Ring:.**

"Hello?"

"Sango? Hey its me Kagome"

"Hey Kagome. Where are you?" she asks

"Im in the car with Kouga. Were going to go see The Ring 2" I say

"Oh ok. Let me call Miroku and tell him"

"Ok"

"Have fun on your date!"

"Im sure I will" I reply while smirking

"Alright bye!"

"Bye" I say and close my phone and put it back in my purse

"Ok Im done" I say and look over at Kouga

"Alright, but were here!" he says and parks the car

I look out the window to see that we really are at the movies.

'Dang it didnt really take that long... Oh well! Lets just hope noone gets killed tonight...' I think to myself as I step out of the car and start walking toward the movie theatre with Kouga.

'All I know is that tonight is going to be a night I'll never forget, Im sure'

**-**

**A/N- Alright! theres chapter 10 for ya! was it longer? I hope so because it took forever to type! so yea they are on the date now... what will happen next? hmm only i know! so stay tuned to find out! R&R please! Thanks!**

**Im going to need 5 reviews for me to start writing the next chapter!**

**P.S.- why wont fanfic let me put those lil smiley faces nemore? u kno the ones with the arrows for the eyes and the line for the smile? they wont let me put it on here! .:sniffle:. does neone kno y?**


	11. The Date Part 2!

**

* * *

**

Garnetgirl - ur not bein a pain in the ass lol! im actually glad that u want my story to go on! and thnx! im glad u like it and u think that it has everything lol! but thanks for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

ChikaMortal - lol thnx i guess!

**

* * *

Heidi - hey! lol u really think its good? well heres the next chapter! oh and by the way since u put ur email thingy on there i added u to my hotmail IM thingy ok? hope thats ok w/ u! and also i like ur name its kawaii! wuts up w/ all these ppl w/ cute names? .:sighs dramatically:. why cant mine be cute? oh well... thnx for reviewing! ****

* * *

Mila2504 - yep it sure is great to get 2 reviews from 'the almighty Mila2504' lol! and srry bout the last chapter how u didnt get to see inus reaction but i did have it in this chapter but then my computer restarted by itself and deleted the chapter! waaahh! it even had a fight in it to .:sniffle:. stupid computer . oh well... guess ull hafta wait until next time until u see a fight b/c i cudnt think of anything today!but they let me put the smileys back in again!YAY!theyll never take them away from me again! never! but yea i really wanted to make a long chapter last time b/c all my other ones were short so... and the other 11th chapter that got deleted was like REALLY REALLY long but sadly its no longer with us... but im glad u still like my story and heres your chapter that u wanted even tho its a shorter version! thnx for reviewing! ****

* * *

**

EviLAngeLOfDarkness - hehe thank you! glad you like! well heres the update u wanted and i hope u enjoy! thnx for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

Danakagome - eh... um thnx i guess...? lol! thnx for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

inulova4lyfe - lol yea ive seen it and it was pretty stupid but scary all at the same time! and i screamed to! glad to kno im not the only one lol! thnx for reviewing!

**

* * *

ishmal hobbit - hehe thnx im glad u really like it! srry i cudnt post this chapter sooner but i cudnt think of nething to write... heres the next chapter for ya tho! hope u like it! thnx for the review! ****

* * *

**

angelicjapgurl - ok heres ur update! sorry it took so long! but i hope u like it and thnx for reviewing!

**

* * *

Kougas #1 fan - thnx for the idea! im kinda using it but not the whole idea... just part of it... but thnx again! yea i tried to make it descriptive because the last couple of chapters havent been very descriptive so i thought i would do that! glad u liked it tho! but yea heres the update 4 u! hope u enjoy it! thnx for reviewing! ****

* * *

**

serialhugger - glad u like it! but i updated and heres the new chapter hope u like it! thnx for the review!

**P.S. lol i think ur login name is funny and kawaii!**

**

* * *

**

Bishojo - hehe yea i did have a fight in this chapter but it got deleted so... glad u like kags evil plots and inus jealousy tho! i like it to! but heres ur update! enjoy! thnx for the review!

**

* * *

**

ori-chan - heya! lol thnx im glad u think it was good! well heres the chapter and now u get to see wut happens! (but the other one that got deleted was much more xciting... ) bye -N- thnx for reviewing!

**

* * *

**

moonlight sakura - im glad u like it! really i am! i luv to read reviews that say 'i luv ur story!' idk why but it just makes me feel like im a good writer! well heres ur update! Njoy it! thnx for reviewing!

**

* * *

WHENINUYASHACHIBISATTACK - hehe i do that alot when i eat to much sugar or drink to much caffine... well im happy that u like my story and that u think that is interesting! hope u like this chapter! thnx for reviewing! **

**P.S. whats a chibi?**

**P.S.S. i added u to my b-list on msn since u put ur email on here! hope u dont mind! **

**

* * *

wolf goddes of love for shadow - hey are u 'wolfgoddessthathideinshadows'? i think thats it... but is that u? if so then hey! lol but idk i cud make it a kou/kag fic... ill have a vote for it ok? and if more ppl want kou/kag pairing than the original then ill make it that way ok? that way it'll be fair. and i kno! i like the cute lil smileys to but the fanfic ppllet me put them back in again i guess theywere justbein buttholes that day...but there back so w/e! well heres the next chapter! hope ya like! thnx for reviewing! ****

* * *

**

V.X.O. - gosh! ur so demanding! hehe im just messin with ya! well now u get to see wut happens at the movies! hope ya like and thanks for the review!

**

* * *

A/N hey pplz! im back! oh my gosh! i didnt realize i had over 100 reviews! omg thanks to all of u who reviewed:) but srry i didnt update sooner but i wrote this chapter thur. then friday i was about to put it up b4 i went to my friends house but i cudnt find it... then i membered our power went out that night and i 4got to close it so yea it got deleted! im so mad! but w/e... hope this ones ok b/c i really have no idea wut to write... ****

* * *

-Chapter 11- The Date Part 2- ****

* * *

Disclaimer- Nope. I sure dont own Inuyasha, Premiere Cinemas, or The Ring 2. Just thought I'd put all of them up there because I sure as heck dont wanna get sued... **

* * *

_Last time on Cheating Hearts-__

* * *

"Ok Im done" I say and look over at Kouga_

_"Alright, but were here!" he says and parks the car_

_I look out the window to see that we really are at the movies. _

_'Dang it didnt really take that long... Oh well! Lets just hope noone gets killed tonight...' I think to myself as I step out of the car and start walking toward the movie theatre with Kouga._

_'All I know is that tonight is going to be a night I'll never forget, Im sure'_

* * *

**This time on Cheating Hearts :**

* * *

"Welcome to Premiere Cinemas. How may I help you?" asked the lady working at the counter

"I'd like to tickets to The Ring 2, please." said Kouga

"Ok. Would you like anything else?"

"Do you want anything Kagome?" he asks me

"Uh... I guess I want a large popcorn with extra butter and a large sprite." I reply

"Alright. Id like a large popcorn extra butter and a large sprite" he says as he turns back to the counter

"Alright." she says and walks over to make the drink and popcorn

"Ok sir heres youre tickets, drink, and popcorn." she said handing them to him

"Alright. Thank you." he says while walking off "Heres youre drinks and popcorn." he says while handing them to me

"Could you hold the popcorn for me?"

"Yea sure. But heres youre ticket I almost forgot"

"Ok Thanks"

We walk into the room and walk up the aisle thats right in front of the last row. You see, the reason I wanted to sit here is because I know that Miroku and Inuyasha like to sit in the very back so now he'll get a full view of whats going on!

We finally get situated when I see the door open. The lights werent all the way off yet so I could see who it was. Well sorta. It wasSango, Miroku, and Inuyasha though. I mean come on! who could miss that crazy bunch? I watch them as they walk up the stairs and thats when I notice it. What I mean is, is that thats when I noticed that little something latched on the the arm of my Inuyaahem. I mean Inuyasha. How dare he do that! This was suppost to be _my_ night of revenge!

**

* * *

-Inus POV- **

* * *

'Finally! Gah... that old hag took forever to get our stuff!' I think to myself while taking a bite of my popcorn. 

"Inu baby, can I have some?" asked a girl

"Sure Kikyou" I say and hold the bag out for her to get some

"Thanks" she says while taking a bite.

I was munching happily on my popcorn until I saw it. And by it I mean Kagome and some other guy together!

'Oh well. At least I got a girl here with me so I can make her jealous to!' I think to myself.

**

* * *

-Kags POV- **

* * *

I try and get closer look at the girl without Inuyasha noticing. Then I finally did and thats when I felt the same heartbreak I did that one horrible day. Well not exactly the same but thats besides the point. When I looked back there, I saw Inuyasha and that girl that he was sleeping with sitting together while she had her arm latched around his. At the exact moment I stood up and ran. I ran out the door and into the bathroom and sat down on the black couch in it. I took out my cell phone and started writing a text to Sango. **

* * *

-Inus POV- **

* * *

Everything was going perfectly. I could see that Kagome was jealous and she wasnt even paying attention to that other guy! Well that is until Kagome ran out of the theatre crying. 

"Inuyasha? I wonder whats wrong with Kagome?" whispers Sango

"I dont know" I say but I really do know. The girl thats with me is that same girl Kagome caught me in the bed with that day. I thought that since I coudlnt have the real Kagome I could at least have a look-alike. Man was that a big mistake... I seem to be making them alot lately.

**-Beep Beep-**

I look around trying to find the source of the sound. I finally found it. It was Sango. I saw her reading her cell phone while having an evil look on her face. She looked over at me, hate in her eyes, and then screamed:

"INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU!" and ran out while getting 'shh'd!' in the process.

**

* * *

-Kag's POV- **

* * *

"Kagome?" I heard Sango ask 

"Im on the couch Sango" I say

"Oh ok" she says "Are you ok?" she asks while sitting down

"Oh yes! Im just peachy!" I say

"Right..."

"Why'd he have to bring her!" I ask aggrivated

"I dont know Kagome"

"I mean it wouldnt have been so bad if it was some other girl but nooo he decides to bring that fucking slut!" I say

"Well Kagome, hes just an asshole and thats all there is to it"

"So true"

"So why are you in here moping over youre ex when you could be out there with Kouga making him jealous?"

"...I dont really know Sango... Why _am_ I in here moping?"

"I dont know! But what I do know is that you should get back out there!" says Sango

"Alright! lets go!" I say and we get up and walk out the door

'Ready or not here I come Inuyasha and Im going to make you pay!' I think to myself as I walk back into the room confidently.**

* * *

A/N Alright! Theres chapter 11 for ya! Hope ya liked! The one that got deleted was longer but I decided I'd wait til the next chapter to put the other parts in it... so srry if its to short! Well I g2g so I'll talk to yall later! byez! R&R please! thanks!**

**I'm gonna need 5 more reviews before I update!**


	12. The Date Part 3! And the fight begins

**Muffins Mckenzie - hehe im glad ya like it! . and I hope Inuyashas jealous enough for ya in this chapter! well thnx for the review! hope ya like this chappie as well! .**

**thegreatinuyashamaster - thnx! im glad that kagome being jealous was a suprise! . but thnx for the congrats! im glad you like it! but thnx for the review! .**

**13ittersweet - lol! no ur not annoying me! im really happy that you like it so much that you reviewed like all of 'em! and oh my gosh! i kno that movie was awesome! i cried! i so gotta go and buy it! well im glad you liked all the other chapters and i hope you like this one as well and also thanks for the reviews! **

**Kilala-kat-ex - lol! aw dont hurt your throat! you dont hafta scream it that many times to get my to update but i appreciate the enthusiasm . lol! but heres the update you wanted! thanks for reviewing! .**

**Rich Bitch - well if you hated it so so so much then why did you read all 11 chapters? usually when ppl dont like a story they stop reading by the 5th chapter... but hey whatever if you dont like it then i dont care... i mean not everyone can like it... but if you think im such a horrible writer then why dont you write a story and see how 'easy' it is. but hey thnx for the review... ill try and make it better tho! . later!**

**ori-chan - my other chapter got deleted when my computer restarted by itself so i couldnt put it on here... thats what i was talken about... sorry for confusen you! and sorry bout it bein so short... i hope this one is longer! im glad you liked it tho! but heres your update! hope you enjoy! thnx for the review! .**

**Inuyasha lover (girl) - hey! im glad you like it! . but ok ill try and write more but heres the update and i hope ya like! thnx for revewing! .**

**Kougas #1 fan - Yea i know it was a short... im sorry... gosh i wish the other one hadntve gotten deleted! it was so long! .:sigh:. i have such bad luck... im glad you still liked it even tho it was short and thanks for the review! .**

**Yami Chikara - lol im happy that you like it! . heres your update though! i hope you like it as well! thnx for reviewing! .**

**Mila2504- LOL! well dang aint you the lil potty mouth? lol! dont worry i am to... sometimes... but noone knows... but he so deserved to be told what u just said! he did not have the right to do that! ...and thats why i put it in the story... me so evil! .:evil cackle:. MWUAHAHA! ...right... lol but ok ill make inu be tortured like he needs to be! and in this chapter Kagome is starten to like Kouga so... but yea I hope you like this chapter to! thanks for reviewing! .**

**inulova4lyfe - lol i dont think neone did cept me... yep i have a weird and twisted mind so... glad you like it and thnx for the review! .**

**CaTzPoSt - hehe glad to hear you think its cool . and i know inuyasha had no right to bring someone to the movies that soon! what a jerk! but heres your update! hope it was quick enough! thnx for reviewing! .**

**wolf goddess of love for shadow - lol oh no! its you again! hehe nah just messin w/ ya! but ok so now i kno its u... and ur gonna be happy because what you said in ur review came true . youll just hafta read on to find out what i meant... but i dont know yet what the pairings will be yet! im confused! .:sigh:. but thnx for the review!**

**loveofsesshy - lol you love sesshy to? i kno i do! im thinken of bringen him into the story soon idk yet... but of course ill punish inu because he so deserves it! like i would let him get away with somethin like that! im the author i can do horrible horrible things to our poor lil inu but since hes so cute ill go easy on him... lol i hope this update was fast enough for you though! and thanks for reviewing! . **

**

* * *

A/N Hey yall! Im baack! Im glad to hear that you all liked my last chapter! Im still a little bit mad that the original one got deleted tho . but newayz... dont wanna waste your time so on with the story!**_**

* * *

Last Time On Cheating Hearts:**_

_**"Whyd he have to bring her!" I ask**_

_**"I dont know Kagome"**_

_**"I mean it wouldnt have been so bad if it was some other girl but nooo he decides to bring that fucking slut!" I say**_

_**"Well Kagome, hes just an asshole and thats all there is to it"**_

_**"So true"**_

_**"So why are you in here moping over youre ex when you could be out there with Kouga making him jealous?"**_

_**"...I dont really know Sango... Why am I in here moping?"**_

_**"I dont know! But what I do know is that you should get back out there!" says Sango**_

_**"Alright! lets go!" I say and we get up and walk out the door**_

_**'Ready or not here I come Inuyasha and Im going to make you pay!' I think to myself as I walk back into the room confidently.**_

_**

* * *

Now On Cheating Hearts:**_**

* * *

Disclaimer- Ha! Yea right! As if I, a 14 y/o girl, could own Inuyasha? Well if you still think that I do own him, which I dont, then I seriously feel sorry for you, really.**

**---**

Inu's P.O.V.

:sigh: 'Why did I do that?' Inuyasha questioned himself

'How could I be so stupid to bring the girl that I cheated on her with to the movies! Im such and idiot!' he scolded himself as he continued to watch the door hoping that everything was ok.

Kag's P.O.V.

I was almost to the door when I started having second thoughts about going back in there.

'I mean what if Inuyasha and that slut are in a major make-out session right now! I dont know if I could beable to act normal if I saw that slut kissing Inuyasha:sigh: But I got to go back in there and show him whos boss!'

With that said or thought I continued on my way to the door that would lead me to the movie.

I walked in there, with Sango by my side and looked up to where Inuyasha was hoping that I wouldnt see them making out, and luckily they werent thank God!

I went back to sit down with Kouga while Sango went back up there and sat beside Miroku.

"Kagome? Is everything alright?" asked Kouga

"Yea im fine Kouga. Thanks." I said and smiled at him

"Your welcome" he said and went back to watchen the movie

About 30 minutes into the movie, I was already latched onto Kouga. Not because I was scared or anything even though I did act like I was scared, it was because I wanted to get back at Inuyasha. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to kiss Kouga without seeming like Im easy... hopefully he'll just try it himself.

I felt someone staring at me so I look up to see Kouga staring at me intensly.

'This is it!' I think to myself 'Hes gonna kiss me!'

And thats when it happened. He was so close... -- that close when popcorn came flying into our row. I look back to see Inuyasha 'innocently' watching the movie holding a bag of popcorn... that bastard! oooh he'll pay! I look back at Kouga, who is still looking at me, and I decide I would make the first move.

I lean forward and kiss Kouga on the lips. I draw back to make sure he wasnt mad about when I was pulled forward by him into another kiss, but this time it was more intense.

He ran his tongue across my bottom lip making me gasp which he took as an oppurtunity and quickly darted his tongue inside my mouth. He was such a good kisser. We kept on playing our little 'tongue war' until we had to stop for air. Now that was a very deep kiss! and that was just our first kiss to!

'Imagine what the 20th kiss would be like...' I thought to myself when I felt him wrap his arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into him enjoying his soothing scent and continued to watch the movie.

Inu's P.O.V.

I was angry. No angry doesnt even cover it! I was furious! When this movie ends that guy is dead! How dare he even think of kissing his Kagome! Oh he was so going to pay!

'You just wait Kouga, by the end of the night, youll be in such pain you will wish you were dead!' Inuyasha thought angrily

After the movie

"That was a pretty good movie" I say to Kouga as we start walken down the stairs holding hands.

"Yea I guess... Kinda stupid." he said

"It was kinda stupid..." I agreed

We walked out of the room and walked into the lobby. We walked out of the theatre and were about to go to the car when all of a sudden I felt Kougas hand jerked from my grasp. I look down to see what happened to see Inuyaha on top of Kouga with his fist raised fixing to punch him.

I gasped in horror as he slammed his fist down onto Kougas face and watched the fight.

Kouga soon flipped Inuyasha over and decided to have some fun to. He punched him in his stomache and face over and over until Inuyasha flipped them over until he was once again on top.

The fight continued on, with them shouting at eachother occasionally, and I couldnt do a thing to stop it unless I had a death wish...

"You stupid flea-bag! How dare you even touch my Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha

Now that shocked me. He was here with Kikyou, and yet he still calls me his and acts like Im his girlfriend when Im with another guy. What a jerk!

"Shut up dog-breath! Kagome is not yours! Shes mine!" he said as he threw another punch at him

'What the hell...' I thought 'When did I tell Kouga I was his...?' I questioned as I tried to remember if I did that but nothing came to mind.

"Kagome?" I heard Sango say behind me as she tried to make her way through the crowd. Yea, there was a crowd gathered around them already. What nosey people!

"Sango? Where are you?" I ask and turn around

"Right here she says as she finally made her way through the huge crowd of people to her friend

"Whats going on?" she asked

"Well... theyre in a fight... over me..." I say

"...really?" asked Sango

"Yea its kinda hard to believe aint it?" I say and look back at the fight to see who was winning so far. Inuyasha was on top once again and looked like he was going to win when a rent-a-cop came up and blew his whistle. It stopped the crowd from cheering but it didnt stop the two guys from fighting. Finally the rent-a-cop decided to just go in there and stop it.

About 30 minutes and 10 back up rent-a-cops later.

"What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Inuyasha once again punching Kouga in the face

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Kouga yelled back while trying to flip Inuyasha over

"Why did you hafta go and kiss her!" Inuyasha screamed

"Because I love her!

**

* * *

Alrighty! theres chapter 12 for yall! sorry its so short but im about to fall asleep at the keyboard... hope you liked it tho! but please review and tell me what you think ok? PLEASE! hehe but yea thats all for now! thanks to all of you who reviewed!**

**Im gonna need 5 more reviews b4 i continue!**


	13. Kouga gets knocked out & Kagome find out...

**wolf goddes of love for shadow - hey chika! lol yep i took your advice! but i still dont know bout the whole kou/kag pairing... i got a threat saying that i hafta make it a inu/kag fic so... hehe... but then again you also threatened me so... gah whats up all these threats! lol but im gonna but up a vote in this chapter for either the kou/kag pairing or inu/kag pairing ok? but thanks for the review!**

**

* * *

13ittersweet- lol yep she sure is! lol happy to hear you like it tho! thanks for reviewing! ****

* * *

Bishojo - you wouldnt really do that... would you? .:nervous laughter:. i sure hope not... but ull get ur wish in this chapter...well sorta... but newayz thnx for reviewing! ****

* * *

cassie - yay a new person! woot woot! ...hehe yea sorry im just a lil enthusiastic today... hope this was fast enough for ya tho! thnx for the review! ****

* * *

dogdemoninuyashaandkagome - glad you enjoyed it! yea im tryen to make it better every chapter but its kinda hard... but thanks for revewing! ****

* * *

eternaltears - lol ok! thanks for reviewing! **

**P.S.- i really like your story:)**

**

* * *

ori-chan -it was kouga who said it. sorry if that confused you! lol but thanks for reviewing! ****

* * *

Mila2504 - you kno... i always thought that youd be a 'good girl' for some reason... idk y but i did... hm guess i was wrong lol! now i can cuss when im replying to ur review! yay! oh and dont worry... inu will get pain... bunches of it... i will not allow kagome to forgive him until hes suffered alotta pain! im so evil...and yea i kno! who would bring a whore like that to the movies with them? id be to ashamed to even be seen with that fucking slut! lol hope this update was quick enough for you tho! thanks for the review bye! ****

* * *

Prisca - hm... i never really thought about that... i guess inu just wanted to get some because he hadnt had any in a while... i dont know... didnt think of anything like that... sorry! glad you still like it though! well heres the newest chapter for ya! thanks for reviewing! ****

* * *

Yami Chikara - that just got a song stuck in my head... the 'dun dun dun OH' thingy u did... it got that 'ludacris - splash waterfalls' song stuck in my head... just thought id let you kno... hehe but i have no clue right now what the pairings are.. im gonna hafta go and fix my summary and put i have no clue who kags gonna end up with! but yea i hope this update was fast enough for ya and thanks for the review! ****

* * *

Kougas #1 fan - im sorry it was so short! this one prolly is to but the next chapter is coming soon so hopefully itll make up for it! i should really stop writing so late at nite... or shud i say morning... but hopefully this update was fast! thanks 4 reviewing! ****

* * *

angelbaby - .:smiles:. im happy to hear well read that you like it! but heres the update 4 ya! enjoy! thanks 4 the review! **_**

* * *

Last Time On Cheating Hearts: **_

_**"What the hell were you thinking!" yelled Inuyasha once again punching Kouga in the face**_

_**"What the fuck are you talking about!" Kouga yelled back while trying to flip Inuyasha over**_

_**"Why did you hafta go and kiss her!" Inuyasha screamed**_

_**"Because I love her!**_

**

* * *

This Time On Cheating Hearts: **

**Disclaimer: Gah... how many times am I gonna hafta tell ya? I dont own Inuyasha!**

**-Chapter 13-**

**

* * *

**.:gasp:. "What did he just say?" I ask to noone in particular 

"I think he said he loves you" replied Sango all of a sudden which made me jump

"Gah Sango! Dont do that!" I say

"Sorry..."

"...what?" Inuyasha asked

"I-I said I love her!" Kouga said again

"No you dont! You cant love her because I do!" screamed Inuyasha

"Well if you love her sooo much then why did you cheat on her with that whore?" Kouga said pointing to Kikyou

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched Kouga in the head once more and knocked him out

"INUYASHA!" I yelled

"What the hell?" I yelled again running up to him and throwing him off of Kouga

"Kagome...? What are you doing!" asked Inuyasha

"No its more like what are _you_ doing!"

"Kagome! Why are you helping that bastard!" he yelled

"Because I like him Inuyasha! Hes the only guy I know that _really_ loves me!" I yelled at him

"Bu-but I love you Kagome..." he said

"Psh! You? Yea right! Like Kouga said: if you love me so much, then why did you go and cheat on me with that whore?"

"She said that you dumped me!" Inuyasha yelled

"What! I dont even know that bitch!" I screamed

"Huh? She told me you were sisters...!"

"What the hell!" I said as I looked over to where Kikyou was to find she wasnt there anymore

"Are you serious Inuyasha?" I ask

"Yea..." he said while looking at his feet

"Oh... Well then Im gonna go and track that bitch down and fucking kill her!" I screamed.

'That whore! Oh my god! She broke up my relationship with Inuyaha and now she thinks that she can get away with it? She must be a stupid whore then because noone messes with me and gets away with it!' I thought to myself

"Mmmm..." moaned Kouga

"Oh woops... I completely forgot about him..." I say to myself

I saw Inuyasha starting to walk away so I yelled to him :

"Wait!" I said

he turned around and looked at me with the saddest eyes that I have ever seen. They made me want to cry!

"What?" he asked

"Umm... we need to discuss this issue... somewhere else..." I say as I start looking around to see a bunch of people crowded around us.

"Alright..." he said

"So, like, call me and we can figure something out ok?" I said

"Ok. I will." he said and walked away

I turned back to Kouga to see was awake again

"Hey Kouga... Are you ok?" I ask

"Yea Im fine. My head just hurts" he said as he brought his hand up to his head

"Yea... Inuyasha punched you hard... Im sorry about him though... hes just a psycho ex-boyfriend of mine..." I say to him

"Hm... well if I had been your boyfriend and we broke up and then I saw you with some other guy, I would have done that same thing" he said while smiling at me

I smile back at him and just laugh

"Well I think we should go... Ill help you up" I said while standing up and offering him a hand.

"Thanks" he said and took my hand. I pulled him up and I helped him walk back to the car

"Are you ok to drive or do I need to drive?" I ask

"Nah... Im fine... I can do it" he said and got into the drivers seat, started the car and drove off when I got in.

Back at my home-

"Alright well Ill see you later then" I say and walk to the door with Kouga

"Ok..." he said and stood there for a minute then leaned down and kissed me again. His kisses really do get better everytime... we finally stopped kissing for lack of air. We hugged eachother and then he left. I closed the door, locked it, and went into my room and layed down on my bed.

'Gah... what is going on? My life use to be so simple and now, its just so confusing! I find out that the girl Inuyasha cheated on me with told him that we were sisters and that I said we were over... so does that mean I should forgive him and go back with him? But what about Kouga...?'

.:sigh:. "This is just to confusing for me!" I scream

.:RING RING:.

I heard the phone ringing so I reached over to my little night stand and grabbed it

"Hello?" I say

"Is Kagome there?" the person asked

"This is she. Who is this?" I ask

"This is Inuyasha"

"Oh. Hi Inuyasha" I say

"Hey.."

"Umm..."

"So when do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked

"What about tomorrow?" I say

"Ok. Where at?" asks Inuyasha

"Just come over here." I reply

"Alright. When?"

"Um... 1 I guess"

"Alright Ill see you then" he said

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and walked over to my bathroom and turned the water on in my sink. I picked my toothbrush up and started brushing my teeth. I got done doing that and I washed my face then I walked back into my room and changed into my P.J.s and layed back down on my bed and turned my lights off.

"My number one priority for the month : find and kill that bitch named Kikyou." I said to myself and closed my eyes and drifted off to la-la land.

**

* * *

A/N- Theres chapter 13! This one was problly short also... i should really stop writing chapters late at night when i cant think but thats the only time i can... .:sigh:. oh well... the next chapter should be up soon because im already working on it... well i got all this dont in under 30 minutes so i hope you like it! PLEASE review! Thank you!**

**--oh yea i almost forgot... theres been some people saying they want it kou/kag pairing and then theres been some people saying it should be a inu/kag pairing... so im gonna have a little vote... for all of you who want the inu/kag pairing say so in your review and for all of you who want it to be kou/kag then do the same, say so in your review... whichever pairing is in the most reviews will be the pairing for this story. is that ok with you? i just wanna do it fairly... but yea dont forget! vote plz!--**

**-once again... im gonna need 5 more reviews!-**

**YoUrS tRuLy,**

**SkiTtLeZ**


	14. Inu & Kags Kiss!

**thegreatinuyashamaster - thanks! glad to hear eh i mean read that u like it! u prolly wont like this chapter much but w/e.. but yea heres the next chapter 4 ya! thanks for the review!**

**ori-chan - yay! im pretty sure the inu/kag pairing is winning so far.. woot woot! thnx for saying inu/kag b/c i dont really want it to be kou/kag but hey if the ppl want it that way then w/e... but hopefully they dont! well heres the update even tho its been a long time since ive updated.. i hope u still read it! thnx for reviewing!**

**cyberdemon - Yay! another Inu/Kag fan! and I kno! Inu and Kag are meant for eachother! But Im just hopen that more ppl will say Inu/Kag! I havent counted yet but whichever one has the most thats gonna be the pairing! But yea thanks for reviewing!**

**shadow - woot! another one! Im pretty sure Inu/Kag is gonna win now though because it seems that more people like that pairing insteada the other one... Well like thanks for reviewing!**

**CJ - Ill try and not make the break-up permanantly but I cant be for sure until the next chapter when I count the votes so... If you want that pairing then vote again! But thanks for the review!**

**freedom gundam fan - um honestly... I have no clue where Im goin with this story now... now I see that that excuse is lame and makes no sense but I cant go back on it now so Im going to hafta find a way to make it work if thats even possible... I want it to be Inu/Kag to but its up to yall to say what pairing you want in the review... but I thought I changed the summary? gah I hate they always do that! well Im goin to change it... But thanks for the review!**

**Yami Chikara - Hehe really? Not many authors make Inu say that? Yay! Im glad because I dont like copying ppls... lol I hate her to tho! Kikyous just a cold-hearted bitch! always was and always will be its just now, shes got a cold, dead heart and a cold, dead body! Well I hope you like this chaper (i kno i dont) and sorry bout the super long update! Thanks for the review!**

**inuxkag4ever - -- I take it that your a Inu/Kag fan right..? so that means that you want it to be Inu/Kag pairing...right? I sure hope so! but lol Im glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**timeturner - eh sorry but I dont think Ill be haven any sex in this fic... notice the rating? PG-13... aint it? I cant remember but Im pretty sure it is... But yea I think she should get back together with him to! They were so totally meant for eachother ya kno? Well thanks for the review!**

**V.X.O. - Awww! dont cry! I didnt mean to stop at the good part! Umm umm heres the next chapter! Hope it makes you feel better lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**serenitygirl13 - Hehe yea it is kinda gross that he slept with her... Hes prolly got aids now . lol thanks for the review!**

**David - Hm... my brothers name is David... You aint him are you? Eh I hope not... But yea I agree! It is bad! She shouldnt sleep with him because just like you said, it will give him the wrong idea! LoL well lets go Kikyou hunting now! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mila2504 - Lol well I had no idea you were such a rebel:-P lol! But yea maybe Kagome is rethinking her decision? What if she is? I dont know though... Because your right... What Inu did was totally un-forgivable but hey if your in love youll do crazy things you know? like take back a guy that cheated on you! My aunt did that... hes leaving her again tho but she still loves him its rather sad... kinda reminds me of this story in a way.. weird... But yea I think I should just wait about the pairings to though... even thought I want it to be Inu/Kag because I love that pairing! I think Im just gonna wait... Im so sorry bout this long update tho! I hoe your still reading this story tho! Youve prolly stopped by now .:crys:. Ive prolly lost alotta reviewers! I HATE writers block! Well thanks for the review!**

**Erika - Lol yea I should kill Kikyou in my fic because I really hate that bitch! hehe thanks for reviewing!**

**SensesFail26x - Eeeep! I love that band! ehehe... anyways... but really? You think its awesome? Oh wow! Thank you! This chapter prolly wasnt any good thought because I have no clue where this story is going anymore! .:crys:. This really sux! I hope you still like it though .:sniffle:. and Im so sorry bout the long update! You prolly forgot all bout this story tho... .:sigh:. stupid writers block! But thanks for the review!**

**Kagome818 - Im glad I made you very very happy! and your welcome! hehe heres the update for ya! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AphelionKnight - Ok your like the millionth person who has said it should be Inu/kag! yay! Im so happy more ppl want that pairing than the other! but I think the review didnt get finished tho... so like thanks for reviewing!**

**Danielle - Thanks! Glad ya like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Prisca - The reason they had a long kiss even after Kagome had found out the reason Inu cheated on her is because she likes Kouga and shes confused so shes just going along with it... Does that make any sense? I hope it does... Thanks for the review though!**

**Kougas #1 Fan - Yea lately my chapters have been on the short side... hopefully this chapter is longer! I hope so! Glad you liked the last chaper though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**? - hehe does it really keep on gettin better and better? oh wow thanks! Ill try n keep up the good work tho! Thanks for the review!**

**Ookami goddess shadow - um.. what judo? is it like voodoo? but yea... .:shrieks:. Nooo! dont do judo on me! whatever it means im sure its bad b/c it sounds like voodoo! eep! But if its Inu/kag Im sorry! Dont do that judo stuff on me! Lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**helen - Oh thank you! Im happy you like it! Im not totally sure bout the pairings yet though... But thanks for the review!**

**13iettersweet - eh... Im not really good at that lemony and limey stuff... so its not really lemony or anything... sorry! But yea thanks for reviewing!**

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome - Alright then! Theres another Inu/Kag vote but Im not totally sure yet... Thanks for the review!**

**Chloe - Aww! Thank you so much! I dont have the best storys... theres a whole lot of better writers out there! But thanks for saying that .:blushes:. hehe Im glad you really like my story though! lol well thanks for reviewing!**

**----**

**A/N- OMG! I am SOOOOO SORRY! Im haven terrible writers block right now! but heres the next chapter! hope you like!**

_**--Last Time On Cheating Hearts:--**_

_**I hung up the phone and walked over to my bathroom and turned the water on in my sink. I picked my toothbrush up and started brushing my teeth. I got done doing that and I washed my face then I walked back into my room and changed into my P.J.s and layed back down on my bed and turned my lights off.**_

_**"My number one priority for the month : find and kill that bitch named Kikyou." I said to myself and closed my eyes and drifted off to la-la land.**_

**--This Time On Cheating Hearts:--**

**Disclaimer- Mmm'hmm... Yep I found Inuyasha on the side of the road the other day and now Im letting him stay in my house so that means that I own him::laughs nervously as she watches a lawyer start taking out a straight jacket: hehe... I was just kidding! I dont own him!**

**-----**

**ChApTeR 14!**

**----**

**.:DING DONG:.**

**I heard the doorbell so I got up from my place on the couch and went to answer it. And not to my suprise, standing at my doorstep was Inuyasha and he was right on time!**

**"Hello" I say and step aside to let him come in**

**"Hey" he said and walked in and went over to the kitchen and sat at the table**

**"So... Are you hungry or thirsty?" I ask**

**"A little thirsty" he said "I just ate at Arbys so Im not hungry.."**

**"Oh ok. What kinda drink you want then?"**

**"Um... a Mountain Dew Pitch Black if you have any" he said (A/N- i miss them drinks SOOOO much! they dont have them here nemore .:sniffle:.)**

**"Alright" I said and walked over to the fridge and got one out**

**"Here ya go" I said and handed him the drink**

**"Thanks" he said and took a sip of it**

**"Why dont we go into the living room to talk about this little situation we have" I say**

**"Fine with me" he said and stood up**

**"Alright" I said as we started walking towards the living room**

**"Ok Kagome... Im gonna tell you what all went on ok?"**

**"Ok" I said**

**"Alright... Now what happened is that when you were go--"**

**.:RING... RING:..-:.**

**"Hello?" I ask**

**"Hey Kagome!"**

**"Oh hey Kouga" I say while trying to keep my voice as low as possible**

**"Whats wrong? Why are you being so quite?" he asked**

**"Oh nothings wrong... My throats just kinda soar..." I lie**

**"Really? Aw poor baby... Want me to come over there and make it better?" he said in a husky voice which sent shivers down my spine**

**"Ah... no. No not right now Kouga... I dont want you catching it" I say trying to convince him not to come over, well at least not right now anyways.**

**"Oh ok... Well what about later?" he asked**

**"Yea later sounds ok with me"**

**"Alright. Ill see you soon!"**

**"Bye"**

**"I love you. Bye!" he said**

**"Eh... yea bye!" I said and hung up quickly. Did he just say he loved me? I mean yea I heard him say it at the movies but I thought he was just caught up in the moment... eh... guess not...**

**"Who was that?" asked a curious Inuyasha**

**"Oh that was just... umm... that was just Sango. Yea thats it..." I say. I never really was good at lieing...**

**"Suuuure" he said but didnt question me any further**

**"So where were you befor Sango interupted us?"**

**"Oh right... Ok now when you were away in Paris for work I ran into Kikyou and she started flirting with me and crap and I said I was already involved with someone and she was alright and then I asked her if yall were sisters because you look like twins and all and she said yea and said that she forgot that you told her that you said that you wanted to break up with me so I was all depressed and drunk and she looked alot like you and all and you know what went on after that..."**

**"..."**

**"Um... Kagome?" he asked**

**"..."**

**"Hello...?" he said as he started waving a hand in front of my face**

**"..."**

**"Kagome!"**

**"What!" I snap at him**

**"...Nothing... You were just kinda... spaced out..."**

**"Oh... right..."**

**"Did you hear anything I just said?"**

**"Yea..."**

**"...Well..?" **

**"Well what?"**

**"Arent you going to say anything?" he asked**

**"I dont think you wanna hear what I want to say..."**

**"Yea I do"**

**"No... Trust me, you dont..." **

**"Whatever" he said and picked up the remote to turn the TV on**

**"Hey! who told you that you could stay?" I asked him**

**"Noone" he said and started flipping through the channels**

**"Then leave"**

**"No" he said and turned to look me in the eye**

**"What did you just say?"**

**"I said no"**

**"Well I said yes and its my house so get out"**

**"No"**

**"Yes"**

**"No"**

**"Yes! If you dont get out right now Im going to call th--" I never got to finish my sentence because for some reason my lips got squished together and I couldnt talk but then I looked up to find the source of the problem to see Inuyasha gorgeous amber eyes looking into mine and befor I knew it were in having our own little make-out session on my couch!**

**My eyes started drooping and without my permission they closed right befor I felt Inu run his tongue along my bottom lip begging for my permission to enter, which he recieved of course. He slid his tongue inside my mouth and started caressing mine with his.**

**.:DING DONG:.**

**I gasped and jumped away out of Inuyasha grasp. I have no idea how long we were doing that, but I do know that I shouldnt have been doing it for even a second! Damn my hormones!**

**I told Inuyasha to go sit on the couch while I got the door. I walked over to the door and opened it and gasped. To my suprise, Kouga was at the door, flowers in hand standing there smiling. I must really be having bad luck...**

**----**

**A/N- once again another crappy chapter from me when i have writers block! i have no clue where this story is going but im going to try my best to keep it up! im soooo sorry bout the long update but i havent been here lately! and when i have been here ive been working because im changing rooms and its taking forever! ill try and update faster next time ok? im so sorry! i hope this chapter was ok... it prolly wasnt because i cant think of nething but hey its better than nothing... right? well til next time...**

**.:Skittlez:.**


	15. Kouga brings flowers and another steamy ...

**Muffins Mckenzie - Yea I dont really like him to much either.. Your right hes exactly like Houjou! Hes so dense... But heres a new chapter for ya! Hope ya like and thanks for the review .**

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome - Oh thank you! I didnt think anyone would really like that chapter because I had no clue what to write but apparently some people did! Yay! Hehe but thanks for reviewing .**

**atamagaokashii Ookami - .:laughs nervously:. You wouldnt really do that to me... Would you...? Oooh I hope not! But if it was Van (a guy im in love with) and he did what Inuyasha did I would forgive him.. I love him that much that I would forgive him but if he did it again then I would leave his sorry ass! But yea.. Dont kill me if its a Inu/Kag fic! And yes I know.. Hormones really do suck . Hehe but thanks for the review .**

**Nika Phoenix - Lol yea its a scary love.. something... But thank you! Im glad you like it! Oh and thanks for reviewing .**

**cyberdemon - Yea I know.. She is rather violent isnt she? .:sigh:. I guess I'll just hafta get beat-up if people vote Inu/Kag... Oh well... Im like 98 percentsure its gonna be Inu/kag fic though.. I dont really like Kou/Kag it just aint right.. Inu n Kag are made for eachother! Butyea they mustve been at it for a while.. But Kouga is just so dense he thought she meant like 15-20 minutes later... You can tell I dont like him to much because I always make him look stupid whenever hes in a chapter! But I dont hate him so much that Im going to make him seem evil and stuff.. Just stupid thats all... But Im not gonna have that vote anymore Im just gonna let it be like this until I decide what pairing I like best so you dont hafta go through all that trouble! Thanks tho! Oh and thanks for the review .**

**Sanoru36 - Lol dont fall outta your chair! That hurts I know from experience -- But the ages are:**

**Inuyasha: 23**

**Kagome: 21**

**Kouga: 23**

**Sango: 22**

**Miroku: 23**

**Kikyou: 23**

**Ummm I cant think of anymore of the characters but if I missed someone tell me and I'll tell you ok? Thanks for all the reviews you sent me .**

**Freedom Gundam fan - Yea I was hoping it would make some sense butI wasnt 100 percent sure it would! Im glad it made sense to you though! I dont know what the pairings are going to be now... I decided to keep it like it is for now until I decide which fits the story best... But thanks for reviewing .**

**Yami Chakira - Well maybe not to you but to me it sucked! Yea it was short to! I just cant seem to make long chapters for some reason! Its aggrivating! Im glad you liked it though! Thanks for the review .**

**InuyashaObsessed101 - Youll just hafta keep on reading to find out what happens . Heres your update though! Thanks for the review .**

**allwitchesmustdie - Well yea I do have some clue as to where this story is going but I use to know exactly how I wanted it when I started it and I dont nomore so I just type what comes to mind at the moment and hopes its good... I really hope this story turns out ok though! I dont know what your talking about when you said 'its better than mine' though because I dont think so! I like that fic and I seriously think your a better writer than me because when I first started this it was sucky! And you just started right? Well if so then I think your going to be an awesome writer once you get used to it because that was just the beginningchapter and it rocks!But Thank you for reading my story and reviewing .**

**InuKagLver - I dont know I might make some more stories similar to this one... Im just suprised so many people liked this one! I never thought Id get over 20 reviews! Thanks though! It makes me feel good to hear that people like my stories . But thanks for the review .**

**serenitygirl13 - Yup. I think she has bad luck to! Just like me! Glad ya liked it though! Thanks for reviewing .**

**wisebunny - Heres your update! Dang I cant believe you gave my story that many 'wows' lol! Thanks for the review though .**

**Sakura234 - Aw thanks! Im not really that good of a writer but if you say so... Glad you like it though! But Thanks for reviewing .**

**ori-chan - Lol happy to know you think its cute! Well heres your update! Thanks for the review .**

**Kagomeof - Thanks! Glad to hear you like it! Thanks for reviewing .**

**thegreatinuyashamaster - Wow Im suprised you liked it! But hey I have no complaints if you like it you know... But now you get so see what happens! Thanks for the review .**

**Kagome 32 Shrine - Oh um... I think its in chapter 14... Yea its in chapter 14. Thanks for the review .**

**Kougas #1 Fan - Wow thats an awesome idea! I might just use that... Hmm... Just hafta figure out when to do it and how... But yay! Im glad you liked it! Lol that was a rather long review but I like long reviews! But Thanks for reviewing .**

**KaNaGi - Happy you like it! Well heres your update! Thanks for reviewing .**

**13ittersweet - Im having trouble writing long chapters... Its so annoying! I start writing then its like I cant think of anything else to write so I hafta end it there! Gr! It sux! Im sorry it was so short though! But thanks for the review .**

**Mila2504 - Yay! You didnt forget about my story! I thought you wouldve given up on it by now... Im happy I made your day though lol! Was it really a long time that I didnt update? I cant remember... Ive been so dang busy lately though! It sux! Im glad its summer though... NO MORE SCHOOL! YAY! If this review is maken no sense to you then its because Im bout to fall asleep at my chair because I only got 4 hrs of sleep last night and I need to sleep! But I thought Id write a chapter tonight for yall so I wouldnt leave yall hanging for to long! Yea its ok to call him a bastard though... Its my uncle and shes my aunt in-law but I still think of her as my real aunt b/c shes so sweet! But if I was going out with Van (the guy Im in love with...) and he cheated on me like that I would forgive him because I love him so much but if he did it again I wouldnt put up with it and Id leave him... So I think I should give him another chance because thats what I would do and Im pretty sure thats what the Kagome on the show would do since shes so forgiving you know? Wow this is a really long reply... I think I'll stop now... Hehe... Thanks for reviewing .**

**angelXofXpeace - You Cant believe whats happening? What cant you believe? Heres your update though! Hope you like it! Thanks for the review .**

**Loko Kokomeyu - Aww thank you! I know I aint that good of a writer but it makes me feel good when people say I have a good story! Makes me feel special . Lol! But thanks for reviewing .**

**boomachicaboom - God.. Dont hafta be such a bitch bout it... Well atleastI think you were being a bitch in it because I could hardly understand what you wrote because you cant fucking spell! Ok before you go and criticize other peoples stories try to write one of your own and see how fucking easy it is and also learn how to spell! And your baby brother can write better than me? Oh Im sooo offended... Really I am... You think I really give a damn if you dont like it? Well your wrong if you do because I dont! Ok now about my chapter titles... I was being creative because I dont like to be like everyone else... But whatever... Thank you for leaving me that review though because I really needed tobitch atsomeone and you got to be the lucky person! Arent you so happy? Thanks for the review! **

**InuAndKagForEva2 - Wow you read it all in one day? Dang... Lol well thanks for reviewing .**

**cyberdemon - Ah.. I dont really give a damn anymore if people flame me because they are usually anonymous... and that means they dont want to make a name because they cant write! So if someone says something bad about my story I dont care... But thanks anyways! And thanks for reviewing .**

**P.S. Your the 200th review! Yay! So this chapter is dedicated to you! Dont you feel special? Lol! **

**

* * *

A/N- Hey! Yea its me again! Im finally back! But oh my gosh! Im still so busy trying to get my room all fixed and Ive been going somewheres every weekend and I havent been home much.. But schools out so now I'll have more time to write! YAY! But um yea.. Heres the latest chapter! Sorry bout the long wait again! Hopefully this chapter is like alot longer than my others so it can make-up for the long wait.. I sure hope so.. Dont want evil fan ppls comen and attacking me! Lol well I'll stop bugging you now and let you read... See you at the end of the chapter : )****

* * *

Chapter 15!**_**

* * *

This Chapter Is Dedicated to cyberdemon for being the 200th reviewer .

* * *

Last Time on Cheating Hearts:**_

.:DING DONG:.

_**I gasped and jumped away out of Inuyasha grasp. I have no idea how long we were doing that, but I do know that I shouldnt have been doing it for even a second! Damn my hormones!**_

_**I told Inuyasha to go sit on the couch while I got the door. I walked over to the door and opened it and gasped. To my suprise, Kouga was at the door, flowers in hand standing there smiling. I must really be having bad luck...**_

**

* * *

**

**This Time on Cheating Hearts:**

**

* * *

**

"H-hey K-kouga.. Um what are you doing h-here so early?" I ask shakily

"Well you said I could come by later" He said and handed me the flowers

"Oh thank you Kouga" I say and look down at the flowers he got me. They were so pretty! I wonder how he knew my favorite flowers were pink and white roses..?

"But yea.. I did say that you could come over later.. And I meant 1 or 2 hours later not 15 minutes later..." I told him still admiring the flowers he bought me

"Oh sorry... I just couldnt wait to see you! That 15 minutes felt like 15 years to me!" He said and pulled me into a big bear hug

"Thats um.. thats really sweet..." I said while thinking to myself 'Oh my god... Did he really just say that sorry excuse of a romantic line to me..?'

I pushed myself out of his grasp and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and I just couldnt bring myself to tell him to leave! Hes just to sweet! But then that little moment we were about to have got ruint by some stupid ex-boyfriend of mine...

"Kagome! Whos at the door? And what the hells taken you so long?" Inuyasha yelled then added sarcastically "Is it your boyfriend?"

I sighed and thought to myself 'if he only knew...'

"Hey Kouga.. Um could you come back later? I have some friends over that I havent seen in a long time so I'll call you when they leave ok?" I ask hoping he'll believe me

"Oh of course! Im sorry to have interrupted you! You just call me when they leave ok? I have something special to give you" He said while smiling at me

"Ok" I say and smile back "I'll call you!"

"Alright. Bye! Love you" He said and leaned in and kissed me

He pulled back quickly since it was only a little peck and turned around and walked back to his motorcycle

"Bye.." I waved and closed the door then walked back into the living room with Inuyasha.

"Sooo.." He said while looking at me suspiciously

"Dont even start with me Inuyasha.." I mumbled

"Dont start what?"

"Nothing.. Nevermind.."

"Ok.."

We sat there in silence for about 10 seconds at the most then...

"Who was at the door?" Inuyasha asked and befor I could answer he started asking more questions

"Why did it take so long?" "What did you talk about?" "How did you know this person" "Wh--"

"STOP!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"Shit! Did you hafta scream so damn loud stupid wench?" He said with his hands over his ears

"Yes I did or you never wouldve shut up! And dont call me wench!"

"Feh!" he said and crossed his arms

"Hmph!" I say and did the same thing

"...So... Who was it?" He asked again

"Noone!" I say. My god! Could he be anymore aggrivating?

"It was to! I heard a male voice so just tell me who it was!" he yelled

"You cant make me do anything so no Im not going to tell you!" I yelled right back at him

"Yea I can" He said and smirked

"Oh really... How so?" I ask

"Like this" He said and leaned in and kissed me again! I just had to ask didnt I?

He pushed me down onto the couch so that he was now laying ontop of me and started playing with my hair while he stopped kissing me and started sucking on my neck.

My god.. How does he do what he does to me? He must be some sex god or something... He kissed his way back up to my mouth and started licking my bottom lip, silently asking for an entrance, so I opened my mouth and felt his tongue start to caress mine and explore my mouth.

I reached up to grab some of his soft silvery locks of his and started twirling it around my finger.

He started running his hands up and down my sides giving me the goose-bumps but then I suddenly felt him start to unbutton my shirt and I just wanted so badly to let him continue but I knew that if I let him then he would know he could control me with the little things he does so I pulled away from him

"What is it?" he asked and looked at me confused

"Sorry Inu but.. But were broke up" I say and look away

"But Kagome..."

"No buts Inuyasha... I wish we could be together but right now its just to soon... You just dont know how much pain you've caused me Inuyasha! And now Im afraid to let you back in because you might go and hurt me again... So please, just leave" I said still looking down at the floor

"Kagome.. Dont do this.. Please...I love you!" He gently grabbed my face and made me look into his eyes

"Dont tell me that you dont love me to Kagome because I know you do!" He said and tried to kiss me again but I pushed him away

"Please Inuyasha" I say with tears in my eyes "Just leave.. Please!"

He was silent for a few minutes, just sitting there in deep thought, then he finallygot up

"Alright Kagome... See you later..." He said and left

"See you.." I whisper as I fall back onto the couch and start crying.

**

* * *

A/N- Ok! I know it prolly aint as long as the others but Im tired I only got 5 hours of sleep last night and Im hungry so thats it for now. But theres a brand new chapter up for you and I sure hope you like it! Thanks for reading my story and please R&R! Thanks .**

**Til next time...**

**!Skittlez!**

**

* * *

Ok Heres a poll for yall.. You know how Kouga said he said something for her try and guess what it is ok? Alright heres your selections:

* * *

1) A ring or someother kind of jewelery.**

**2) Tickets to a concert shes been dieing to go to.**

**3) A fancy dress for a dinner reservation he made.**

**4) None of the above.**

**

* * *

Alright theres the selections! Choose people choose! .**

Oh Im going to need 5 more reviews .


	16. Kagomes Thoughts :new edited version:

**A/N- Yep its me! Can you believe Im updating this soon? Yea well neither can I... I thought that since the other chapters have been so short that I should write you another chapter that is longer because I made you wait so long! Well I'll quit buggin ya and let you get to readin! -)**

**Chapter 16!**

**.:.:.Ring...Ring.:.:.Ring...Ring.:.:.**

**.:.:Answer Machine.:.:.**

**Hi! Youve reached the residence of Kagome Higurashi and since I didnt answer the phone I guess that means Im not here right now so leave a message and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible!**

**.:BEEP:.**

**"Hey Kagome. This is Kouga and I was just calling to see if you were ok because you told me you would call me and that was at about 3 and its 7 something now and I was worried so when you get this message could you please call me back so I know that your ok? Bye! Love you!**

**.: 3 Hour later and 100 messages later... :.**

**"Mmm.." I moaned and started to stretch. I guess I must have fallen asleep after Inuyasha left... Right.. I remember what happened now...**

**'Wonder what time it is?' I thought and looked around for the clock...**

**"EEEEPPP!" I scream after I found out what time it was. I was suppost to call Kouga at like 6 and now its 10 o'clock! **

**I got up and went to the answer machine to see if he might have left any messages and almost had a heart attack when I saw how many messages there were on the machine! I didnt even know it could hold over 20! I pressed the the play button and decided to sit down because I had a feeling it would be a long time until I heard them all...**

**.: 25 Minutes Later :.**

**"Oh my god..." I say to myself "I think I had the most messages anyone has ever had in this entire world..." I had just got done listening to all 36 messages and most of them were from Kouga.. Real shocker there... And a couple were from Sango... Man! Who knew someone could leave so many messages in just a couple of hours!**

**I picked up my phone and called Kouga so he wouldnt leave anymore damned messages on my machine. I pressed the 'on' button and dialed his number and waited for it to start ringing.**

**"Kagome!" He asked all panicky**

**"Yes Kouga.. Its me" I say**

**"Where have you been? I was so worried"**

**"Im sorry but I fell asleep after my.. after my um friends left... I was tired but I didnt think I would sleep that long... Sorry bout that" I said as sincerely as I could be at the moment.**

**"Oh its ok"**

**"Im so sorry Kouga... I know that you were suppost to give me something..."**

**"Oh its alright Kagome I can just give it to you later I mean its not like Im never going to see you again"**

**"Mmm'hmm.." I said unenthusiasticly. I mean yea I like him and all but its just that hes not... Hm.. What is it that he dont have? Is he not nice? No hes super nice... Is he not supportive? No hes supportive from what I know... Is he not nice-looking? No hes gorgeous! Does he not care? No he cares about everything but himself... So then what is it? **

**'Hes not Inuyasha...' A little voice in the back of my mind said. Thats it.. Hes not Inuyasha.. What am I even doing with him?**

**"Kagome..? Are you there? Hellooo?"**

**"Oh sorry.. I was just thinking"**

**"Alright. So do you want me to come over tomorrow so that I can give you your gift?" He asked**

**"Oh yea. You can come over around 1 ok?" I reply**

**"Ok."**

**"Well Im gonna go and get ready for bed so I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"**

**"Alright talk to you then!"**

**"Yea bye" I say and hang up as fast as I can so he wouldnt have a chance to say them 3 little words.**

**I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom while in deep thought.**

**'Should I stay with Kouga? I mean I dont even know him that well yet...' I think as I start brushing my teeth. 'He could be the one...' I thought but I know it wasnt true... I already knew who the one for me was... Why does life have to be so complicated!**

**I walked out of the bathroom and over to my closet to get some sleep clothes and put them on. After I put them on I crawled into my nice 'n comfy bed and curled up under the covers.**

**'I think Im going to give Kouga another chance and get to know him better before I make my decision...' I think to myself 'But right now I need sleep!' and with that last thought I close my eyes and drift of into la-la land.**

**.: Next Morning :.**

**.: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-- SMASH:.**

**I woke up to the annyoing sound of my alarm clock and threw it across the room hoping it would shut off but the damned thing just wouldnt die! **

**I got up and walked over to my alarm clock and shut it off. It seems like I go through this routine everyday! Im suprised it hasnt broke yet!**

**I heard my stomache growling and decided I would go to the kitchen and make me some cereal. **

**.: In Kitchen :.**

**"In latest news, My Chemical Romance is to be playing here in our very own little town with Fall Out Boy this coming weekend. But you better get your tickets soon because this concert is going to sell out fast!" Said the man on the TV**

**"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. My Chemical Romance was coming here with Fall Out Boy! This is huge! These are 2 of my favorite bands! I think Im going to faint...**

**I got done eating and ran over to the phone to call Sango and tell her the big news!**

**"Hello?" Sango asked**

**"Sango!" I screamed**

**"Ouch Kagome.. I think I just went deaf in one ear!" She said sarcastically**

**"Hehe... Sorry.. But I have huge news!" I said**

**"Oh then tell me!" **

**"This weekend.. Guess who is coming here..?"**

**"Who?" She asked curiously**

**"MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE AND FALL OUT BOY!" .:squeals:. "This is to good to be true!" I scream**

**"Are they really?" She asks**

**"YES!" I say and start jumping up and down**

**"Cool"**

**I automatically stop jumping up and down when she just said 'cool'. This cannot be my best friend Sango who loves My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy. It has to be some chic who just sounds like my best friend.**

**"What did you do with my best friend Sango!"I shout at the phone**

**"What do you mean? This _is_ Sango" She said**

**"That cant be possible. My Sango is in love with My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy so that means that she would not just say 'cool' when I told her this big of news... So where is she!" I questioned again**

**"Come on Kagome you know its me! Im just not excited about it because I know I cant go." She said calmly**

**"What!" I scream**

**"Damnit! Stop screaming woman!" She screeched**

**"Sorry.."**

**"Yea... But Im going out to the movies and to dinner with Miroku this weekend so I cant go"**

**"Well then just dump him so that you can go with me!" I tell her**

**"No Kagome..."**

**"Why not?" I ask**

**"Because I dont want to. But I got to go so I'll talk to you later" She said**

**"Wait! No! Sango!"**

**.: Click :.**

**"Uh! She hung up on me!" I say in shock.**

**I walked over to my bathroom because it was already 11:30 and I needed to take a shower before Kouga got here so I turned on the water and stripped myself of my clothes and climbed in the shower.**

**.: 1 Hour Later :.**

**"Aaah.. That was just what I need to calm my nerves" I say to myself and finish drying my hair. I got my brush and brushed through my hair and walked over to my make-up table to put some make-up on. Yea I know I dont like Kouga that much but still I dont want him to see me at my worst!**

**I put on my foundation and powder then my eye-shadow, eye-liner, and mascara then some lip-gloss and I was all set! **

**I went into the living room to watch some TV until he got there. I turned it on and started flipping through all the channels and decided to just put it on MTV and 'Meet the Barkers' was on so I left it on there and watched it.**

**The doorbell rang right after the show went off and I looked up at the clock to see that it was exactly 1 o'clock. How did he do that?**

**I walked over to the door and opened it, and not to my suprise, Kouga was standing there. He had a box in his hand with a envelope attached to it. Hm... Wonder whats in it?**

**"Hey Kouga" I say and motioned for him to come in**

**"Hey" He said as he walked in**

**I led him into the living room and sat down**

**"So whats in the box?" I ask**

**"Here. Look and see" He said and smiled**

**"Alright!" I said and snatched the box from him. I know that that was a little rude but Im like a little kid when it comes to gifts!**

**I untied the ribbon the was around the box and lifted the lid and almost fainted when I saw what was in it!**

**A/N- Ha! A cliffy! I havent left you with a cliffy in a while so I thought Id be evil and leave you hanging! Sorry! I aint gonna take that long to update though because I dont have as much to do anymore so I can write more! Well Thank for reading my story and please review! Thanks!**

**'Til next time...**

**Skittlez**


	17. Gifts & Kisses new :new edited version:

**To The Reviewers!**

**dogdemoninuyashaandkagome - Oh thank you! Im not goin to take it down.. I was just feeling a lil down that day... But I am so so so so sorry for the long update! I had no idea its been like 2 months since Ive updated! I feel so horrible! But I hope you still read this fanfic and thanks for reviewing!**

**TheLightintheDarkness - Lol oh.. I had no idea I put that instead of god... But thank you! It really wasnt that great.. This one is just a filler chapter because I felt bad for leaving you with nothing for like 2 months! Dang I had no idea its been that long! Im so terrible! But yea if you still read this thanks for reviewing!**

**atamagaokashii Ookami - I seriously dont wanna die yet so if this isnt a Kou/Kag pairing be nice and dont kill me ok? Please! But you might be right about the present thing being the tickets then you might be wrong... I guess youll hafta read and find out! Lol well sorry for the long update and I hope you still read and also thanks for reviewing!**

**cyberdemon - Yeah thats true... But you know Kougas very stupid so he mightve just not payed no attention to the deepness of the voice... Hm.. But I cant remember now which idea was good... Prolly both... But yea very sorry for the superlong wait and I really hope to still read and if you do then thanks for reviewing!**

**krazyinuyashafan - He cheated on you..? How so? Oh my god is he really real! Thatd be awesome if he was! But yea thanks for reviewing!**

**ILOVEInuyasha - So sorry bout the very long update... I seriously had no idea its been almost 2 months! Thats like really long... Well thanks for reviewing!**

**inuxkag4ever - .:writing another chapter:.**

**thegreatinuyashamaster - But thats still cheating! .:sigh:. Oh well.. But you get to find out in this chapter which one it was! And Im sorry for the long update hopefully you still read this fic even though its been like 2 months... Well thanks for reviewing!**

**angelXofXpeace - Happy to hear you like it! .:smiles:. Terribly sorry bout the whole 2 months of not updating though... For real I had no idea it had been that long... But heres you the update and thanks for reviewing!**

**ori-chan Yeah I know... Cliffies are evil but I just had to do it! Lol sorry! But you finally get to find out whats in the box after 2 months! I really didnt mean to make you wait that long though.. I feel bad now... But thanks for reviewing!**

**Muffins Mckenzie - Hm.. It might be illegal to call soemone that many times in under 4 hrs... If it isnt then it should be! Hey we need to call the police people and get them to make it a new law! And we might even get money for it! Yay! I hope gets ran over by a truck to though... Hes really annoying but Im not going to do that because the Kou/Kag fans would kill me! .:cough atamagaokashii Ookami cough:. But yea theyd seriously kill me.. And I dont want to die... Im so sorry bout the long 2 months of no updating I just cant believe its been that long! Well if you still read this fic, which I hope you do, thanks for reviewing!**

**Kougas #1 Fan - Wow wish I could be like that.. Not want a b/f... I always want a b/f lol. I dont think 12 y/o is to young for a b/f but I understand the whole parenting thing.. Mines still like that but I still have b/fs... Just ones that they dont know about lol! But Im super sorry bout the long update and I hope you still read this fic so if you do thanks for reviewing!**

**cherimai - Thanks! .:smiles:. I like it when ppl send me reviews saying they like my fic! Well heres your update and Im sorry it took so long... But thanks for reviewing!**

**don'tbreakme - Well yea she shouldve but she didnt have anyone to go with so she didnt. That make any sense? I hope so... But I think it should be Inu/kag to but I really dont wanna die by the angry Kou/kag lovers though so Im still trying to decide which one to choose... Im very sorry bout the long update though! Hopefully you still read this fic! But thanks for reviewing!**

**The Duke - Well Im sorry that my story doesnt meet youre expectations but this is my story and this is the way that I choose to write it so if you dont like it then dont read it. And dont even insult the reviewers! Theres no point in doing that when its my story you dont like and not theirs! You really need to apoligize because that was just plain wrong! But yea thanks for reviewing.**

**MeiMeiPrettyFlower - They might... You never know.. I still havent decided on the pairing though so when I finally choose one I want I'll tell you ok? Sorry for the long update though! I fell so terrible! But if you still read this fic thanks for reviewing!**

**13ittersweet - Oh thank you! Thanx for reviewing!**

**inukag909 - Lol! I didnt mean 2 kill ya! Hopefully by some miracle you raised from the dead so you can read the new chappie! Hehe but thnx for reviewing!**

**allwitchesmustdie - Yeah I know.. I hate cliffies to but it had to be done! Lol sorry bout the long update though... Didnt mean to do it... Oh and your welcome! I meant what I said! And also thank you! It wasnt even great! But yea thanks for reviewing!**

**ChikaMortal - Wedding ring? Kougas a lil bit crazy but I dont think hes THAT insane! Lol but no.. Its def. not a wedding ring... Good guess though! But yea I gotta make the rest of these reviews quickies b/c were haven a BAD storm and I dont want the power to go out on me so thanks for reviewing!**

**boomachicaboom - Oh yes... Your review was so adorable that I wanted to cuddle it! .:rolls eyes:. Oh and your calling ME the asshole? Hello! Your the one who sent a bitchy review in the first place! Whatd you expect me to reply to it nicely? I think not... Oh and I am soooo scared! How the hell is your baby brother posta call the police? You come up with the greatest comebacks! I swear you should be a teacher for it or somethin! (note- thats sarcasm if you didnt know.. which i bet you didnt) Hm well Im done because you aint worth anything else so thanks for the review.**

**Mila2504 - Aw hell yes I did! Lol but to answer your question I have no clue... Mines like that to... Im sure your stories will be great though! The previews are awesome! Cant wait to read them! And thanks! You really think its the best? Yay! Oh and thanks for writing that review to boomachicaboom! That was really nice! Well to me it was... Not her... But were having a really bad storm right now so I gotta make this a quickie! Thanks for everythind including the review!**

**Chloe - Well It might be the jewelry or it might be the tickets.. But you get to find out this chapter! Yay! Lol and thank you! I didnt want her to kiss him alot that quickly! I mean it wouldnt be realistic! I put your name on the respond thingy though so you wouldnt be confused! Lol you must be a blonde like me! And what was that # thingy? Was it a telephone number? Looked like it... Yea well I gotsta go the storms getting worse.. So thanks for reviewing!**

**Sould Craver - Im sorry you think that... I dont think you were being rude though just telling me what you think and thats a good thing because it helps me to improve the things Ive done wrong so thanks! But for real this storm is getting awful so I hafta cut this short so thanks for reviewing!**

**InuYashaLover12 - Thanks Im glad you like it! Well hopefully this chappie will satisfy your need to read! Even though its a lil short.. I hope youll like this one though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**M/CHOCOLATE - Lol no you didnt sound like you were trying to be bitchy... I mean if I were you then Id cuss me out! Hehe... Im just so sorry for maken my reviewers wait so long! I really cant believe its been 2 months... Dont seem like that long... But yea your the reason Im updating you reminded me to! Dont you feel special? Lol! But thanks for reviewing!**

**A/N- Hey yall! Heres the new chapter! Ive had it done for a while but I kept on forgetting to add it... Im sorry! Ill prolly write another chapter tonight though and add it tomorrow but Im not sure I will so Im not making any promises... Well I hope you like it even though its a lil bit short!**

_**-------------**_

_**Last time on cheating hearts:**_

_**"So whats in the box?" I ask**_

_**"Here. Look and see" He said and smiled**_

_**"Alright!" I said and snatched the box from him. I know that that was a little rude but Im like a little kid when it comes to gifts!**_

_**I untied the ribbon the was around the box and lifted the lid and almost fainted when I saw what was in it!**_

**-------------**

**This time on cheating hearts:**

**------------**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? -falls outta chair laughing-**

**------------**

**-gasp- **"Oh my god..." I whisper as I look at the beautiful dress in the box.

It was a gorgeous long dark blue silky dress that had a slit on the right side that went up to my mid thigh.

"Oh Kouga... You shouldnt have..." I say still looking at the dress

"Do you like it?" He asks

"I love it!" I squealed hugging the dress to me

"Im glad you like it then because your going to be wearing it next weekend" He said with a huge smile on his face

"What?" I ask confused

"I made dinner reservations at that new resteraunt, Mangos, for next weekend."

"But I thought that noone could get in there unless they are filthy rich...?" I ask myself

"Well Kagome, you have never been to my house or anything so how do you know that I dont have money?" he questioned me

"Well I dont know... You drive a motorcycle? Most rich people dont do that..." I say

"If you havent noticed already, its an 50th anniversary Harley Davidson motorcycle, and them arent cheap" He said in a mister-know-it-all way

"Oh... I never noticed..." I said confused. Does this mean that Kouga is rich..? Who wouldve thunk that?

"Yes well sorry Kagome but I have to go so I will talk to you later ok?" He said while getting up

"Oh ok" I said and walked him to the door

"Bye" He said and hugged me

"Bye" I say and hug him back

I close the door after he drove off on his expensive harley and go to my living room to sit down and think.

Just as I was getting comfy, the phone started ringing. I should really get that damned thing cut off!

"Hello?"

"Hey" said a familiar male voice

"Oh hey Inuyasha" I say

"I know that your mad at me and all but I never got a chance to give you the present I got. I forgot all about it" He said

"Oh.." Was my oh so intelligent reply. Whats up with all these people giving me gifts? Is it my birthday and I forgot about it or something..?

"So when you do want me to give them to you?" He asked

"Um I guess you can today" I said

"Alright. Is right now ok with you?"

"Yea sure"

"Ok. See you in a bit!" He said and hung up

"Yea bye..." I said even though he had already hung up the phone.

----

"OH MY GOD!" I scream and start jumping up and down

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I scream still jumping up and down

"God Kagome... Think you could scream any louder?" Asked a very annoyed Inuyasha

"Oh sorry... Hehe..." I said and stopped jumping up and down

"So I take it that you like the gift?" He asked

"Duh! What do you think? I love it!" I say and sit back down holding the tickets in my hands

Inuyasha had heard about the concert about a week ago and bought them for me because he knew how much I loved My Chemical Romance and Fall Out Boy!

"So who you gonna go with?" He said trying to act like he didnt want to go, but I could tell he was hoping that I would say him

"Hm.. I dont know yet... Sango cant go because shes going on a date with Miroku" I say and start getting mad. I cant believe Sango would ditch me for that pervert!

"Really? Her and Miroku going on a date? Now that would be a sight to see!" He said laughing

"I Know! Wish I could spy on them.." I said

"Yeah me to"

"Well do you wanna go with me since I have noone else to go with?" I asked

"Yeah sure" He said still trying to act cool about it. He is so weird...

"Alright! Youre gonna pick up me though right?"I asked. I would never admit it to him, but I hate driving in the traffic up there where it was going to be at. Them people are crazy up there!

"Oh yeah. I'll pick you up a little while before so that we can grab a bite to eat. Is that fine with you?" He asked

"Yeah! I cant wait!"

"Cool well I guess Im gonna go" He said and started to get up

"No... You can stay if you want" I said looking down at the floor.

"Oh ok" He said and sat back down, but this time a little bit closer to me

"So you wanna watch a movie?" I asked

"Yea sure" He said "Whatcha got?"

"Um... Lets see..." I said and got up to look at the movies "I got Boogeyman, White Noise, White Chicks, Dirty Dancing, Clueless, The Hot Chick, Jeepers Creepers 1 & 2, The New Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Meet the Fockers" I said

"Well I havent seen the new Texas Chainsaw Massacre so why dont we watch that?" He said

"Ok let me put it in"

I put it in and turned the TV and DVD player on and sat back down beside Inuyasha, but this time a little bit closer to. I pressed play on the remote and we started watching it.

**.:. About 2 Hours Later .:.**

"Wow. That was a really good movie!" Inuyasha said

"I know! It still scares me even though Ive watched it over and over again!"

"Well I really got to get going Kagome so I'll see you this weekend ok?" He said and got up

"Ok" I said and followed him to the door

"See you later" He said but befor he turned around I reached up and kissed him.

I dont know why I did it but I wanted to...

I pulled back and opened my eyes and saw a very shocked Inuyasha.

"Sorry..." I said

"Sorry? For what?" He said

"For kissing you..." I said and looked down at my feet

"Dont be sorry. I wanted you to" He said which made me look up at him

"Really? I thought that you wouldnt want to because of what happened last time" I said

"Listen Kagome, Im sorry about what happened and Im still very much in love with you but I just cant control myself when Im around you and thats why I did what I did last time we kissed... Im very sorry" He said and looked at me with the most pitiful puppy dog eyes ever which I had to give in to.

"Its ok..." I said

"Alright well I got to go" He said and leaned down to kiss me again

"Ok bye" I said after we were done kissing

"Bye" He said and walked over to his car wearing a smirk. He was finally getting Kagome to like him again with this sweet romantic act. He opened the door, got in and drove off.

I went to lay down in my bed after I closed the door. I really needed to think so I un-plugged the phone so I wouldnt have any distractions and turned off my cell.

'I just dont know what Im doing anymore... I dont know who I like anymore either! How did my life become so complicated?' I thought to myself and closed my eyes. I started to feel really tired so I decided that I would take a little nap so I pulled the covers over me and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N- Yes I know.. Your about ready to kill me right? I know I should be making up excuses right now as to why I havent updated in 2 freakin months but Im not because I have no excuse... I just forgot about it... I hate that I did that to and I hope I never do it again... But hopefully you guys will be the forgiving people I know you are and forgive me... Im really sorry but if I take that long again then it means that the hurricane dennis came and killed me ok? Because were having a terrible storm tomorrow... Like worse than it is now and right now its very bad so hopefully I dont get blowed away by a tornadoe b/c then I wont beable to continue this story! Well thanks for stickin with this story for so long and also thanks for reviewing!**

**Please R&R!**

**Love always,**

**LeMoNaDe**


	18. Enter Sesshomaru!

**-To The Reviewers!-**

**

* * *

cyberdemon - Oh dont worry bout that... Im def. not gonna wait that long again! Hehe...But yea thats a good idea about Kagome haven 2 dates on the same night... I was actually just thinking about that but since so many of you have thought that I dont know if I wanna do it because it would be predictable.. And I dont like being predictable but I'll think about it... But yea thanks for the review!**

**Muffins Mckenzie - YAY! You still read it! Lol! And yea I hope I dont die either... But we have a basement so Ill be safe down there.. I just dont know bout my poor computer though.. It might get blowed away -cries- I hope not! But yea I know! It should soo be a law! And that Kouga bein rich thing was unexpected wasnt it? Lol I like it when I suprise ppls! And I dont want you to go to jail either so think of another plan to kill him... One where they wouldnt know for a very long time and when they find out you wudve already left the country! But yea heres your update! Hope it was quick enough! Thanks for reviewing!**

**atamagaokashii Ookami - Really? I thought youd be pissed off at me! Wow thats cool! But for real dont kill me... Do you really wanna go to jail? And all the reviewers cept for maybe 1 or 2 want it to be Inu/Kag... I dont want to make all of them unhappy! I still havent decided yet though so wait about the killing thing until the pairings are announced ok? -smiles- But thanks for the review!**

**ILOVEInuyasha - Hehe.. Thank god I wrote that ending A/N.. If I hadnt I would be dead right now... And if you want you can email me and tell me to hurry with my updating I wont mind.. Itll prolly make me update faster anyways! I am so so so so sorry for maken you wait so long though! Suprised you still read this fanfic! Glad you do though! And thanks for reviewing!**

**esta - Oh thanks! Is this update quick enough? Hope so! Thanks for the review!**

**Mila2504 - Yup! A dress! Suprise you with that? Lol hope i did! And thank god I updated when I did cause I wouldnt want you to kill yourself! Phew! That wouldve been sad... Id hafta track down where you live (which I prolly couldnt do..) and come to ur funeral! And no prob! Them stories sound like they will be awesome 4 real! I seriously cant wait til you post them! -smiles- But yea I was feeling rather bitchy that day I wrote the response to boomachicaboom.. I just cant believe she called me an asshole! Grr! Well hopefully we made her feel so bad she wont come back... Well if she does come back I hope its with a nice review... Well I hope this update was quick enough! Thanks for the review!**

**ChikaMortal - Because theres a really bad storm coming here with tornadoes and crap... Thats why I would be in the middle of a tornadoe... Lets just hope that doesnt happen... But thanks for reviewing!**

**inuyasha4ever1 - Well I dont know if shes cheating on him because they aint really boyfriend and girlfriend yet. More like friends with benefits -smirks- Im sure everyones done that though... I know I have! But Im glad you like ym ficcy! -smiles- Hope this update was quick enough for ya though! Thanks for reviewing!**

**inuxkag4ever - Thanks! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sesshoumarus-Little-Princess - Cute name! -smiles- and also your a new reviewer! YAY! I LOVE getting new reviewers! Hehe.. But thank you so much! For real though Im sure theres a bunch of stuff to critisize about this fic.. But if thats what you think then go ahead and think that! I have no prob with it! -grins- Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Valerie - Thanks! And about the choosing thing.. I still dont know who shes going to choose so I cant tell you.. If I did know though I would tell you but sadly I dont... Guess youll just hafta wait! But thanks for reviewing!**

**allwitchesmustdie - Lol you werent rambling! At least I dont think you were... But anywho... But I think you should continue your story but if you really dont feel like it then dont.. Sometimes I just feel like quitting on this fanfic but then I change my mind because I wouldnt want to make all my reviewers mad at me so I continue with it even though sometimes I dont want to... But thats your choice to continue with it or not... Glad you werent all pissed off at me though for not updating for a while! -smiles- Well I hope this update was fast enough and thanks for reviewing!**

**ori-chan - Yea she is rather confused isnt she? But I still have no clue as to what pairings Im going to have... Thats sorta bad because Im already on the 18th chapter and I still dont know what pairings I want... But you really think updating faster will make up for the superlong 2 months of no updating? Hm.. I hope so! And hopefully this update is pretty fast! But yea thanks for the review!**

_**

* * *

Last Time on Cheating Hearts: **__**

* * *

"Bye" He said and walked over to his car wearing a smirk. He was finally getting Kagome to like him again with this sweet romantic act. He opened the door, got in and drove off.**_

_**I went to lay down in my bed after I closed the door. I really needed to think so I un-plugged the phone so I wouldnt have any distractions and turned off my cell.**_

_**'I just dont know what Im doing anymore... I dont know who I like anymore either! How did my life become so complicated?' I thought to myself and closed my eyes. **_

_**I started to feel really tired so I decided that I would take a little nap so I pulled the covers over me and fell into a dreamless sleep.**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer -still on floor laughing hysterically- ****

* * *

A/N- Hey hey! Im back again and this time a bit quicker than last time! I thought Id go ahead and write another chapter because Im gonna be gone to gatlinburg TN for a week so I didnt wanna be mean and make you wait that long! -smiles- Now aint I so nice? Well heres chapter 18! Hope ya like! ****

* * *

**

Once again I wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. Once again I punch it until it goes off. Once again I lay in bed for more than 30 minutes. Once again I fall back asleep not to wake up 'til 1 or 2 in the afternoon. Once again... Im confused as hell!

* * *

I love to sleep because its an exit from reality. You can do anything in your dreams. You can fly if you want, or turn the sky pink, anything! I just wished I could stay asleep forever in my own dreamworld and never wake up to have to face the cruel world ever again. 

But then the phone rings and I wake up.

"Hello?" I say sleepily

"Were you still asleep?" Sango asks

"Mmm.. Maybe" I say and lay back down in bed

"Well its time for you to get up! Its a beautiful Wednesday afternoon (me- if its not posta be wed. in this story then sue me.. I dont feel like goin back through all of my chapters and seeing what day it is so its wed... deal) and your just wasting it!"

"Like I care...?" I say back in grumpy voice

"Yes you do care so get up!"

"Mmm..." I mumble and snuggle into my pillow and just as I was bout to fall back asleep Sango just had to yell and deafen me in one ear!

"What is it!" I yell/say

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep now Ms. Grumpy butt. Talk to ya later"

"Yea.. Later..." I half say half mumble and hang the phone up grumbling about how she just had to call me when I was having the best sleep Ive had in a long time and almost make me deaf! How rude.

* * *

(Inus POV) 

I had just got home from the store. I turned the car off andgot out of the car.I got the bags from the back, walked up the steps, unlocked the door and walk in the house to find Miroku conked out on the couch, drool trailing down the side of his mouth. I walk to the kitchen and put the bags on the counter then walk to the back of the house where my room is located and shut the door behind me after I walked in.

I went over to my nightstand that I had beside my bed and picked up the picture I had sitting on it and layed down staring at it. It was one of my favourite pictures. A picture of Kagome.

I cant believe I had actually cheated on her with some look-a-like! How stupid can I be? Theres only one Kagome! Only one Kagome that I fell in love with and noone will ever beable to replace her no matter if they are identical or not. Noone will ever replace her in my heart and hopefully noone will ever have to. I put the picture back up and notice that I had a new message so I pressed the 'play' button and listened to the message.

'Hello little brother. This is Sesshomaru (sp?) and I have called to inform you that I will be arriving at your house at 2PM on Thursday. Im coming there on a bussiness trip and Im going to stay there to save money. Until then goodbye.' (me- not to good at being sesshomaru so if he seemed a lil ooc im sorry)

At first I just stood there, looking at the answer machine box in horror. Sesshomaru was coming here? Tomorrow?

"NOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I scream again

"What did I do to deserve this punishment!" I scream at the ceiling

"Inuyasha? What in the world are you yelling about?" I heard Miroku ask from the doorway

"Sesshomaru..." I say but stop in mid-sentence

"Sesshomaru what?" He asked

"Sesshomaru... Hes coming here tomorrow at 2..." I say in a daze like voice and plopped back down on my bed

"NOOOOO!" Miroku yells as he repeats my earlier moment of horror.

* * *

(Kags POV) 

I thought I had heard a faint scream of someone yelling the word 'no' but I figured it was just my imagination so I continued flipping through the channels on my TV. So far there was nothing on. Nothing what-so-ever. I dont even see why I have TV when theres nothing ever on anyways... I should just get it cut off.

Since my stomache was growling and it was getting annoying I got up and went to fix me some cereal. I got the Cinnamon Toast Crunch box from the rack and poured it into a bowl then added milk and a spoon and went back in the living room to eat.

I was munching oh-so-happily on my cereal when the phone rang... again. So I put my cereal down much to my dismay and walked over to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I ask grumpily

"Hey!" I heard Kougas cheery voice come through the phone

"Oh hey Kouga" I say

"What are you doing?"

"Well I was eating.."

"Oh. Im sorry didnt mean to call you while you were eating lunch"

"Actually its breakfast" I say correcting him "But its ok"

"Oh ok.. But breakfast? Isnt it a little late to be eating breakfast?" He asked

"Nope" Was my simple reply

"Ok whatever but Im gonna go so you can eat your breakfast"

"Oh ok talk to you later"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone, rather happy that the conversation ended so quickly.

Reason #1: Because his cheery voice was kinda pissing me off in my foul mood and reason # 2: I didnt want my cereal to get soggy.

I walked back to the couch and sat back down and grabbed my bowl and continued eating watching some kind of divorce show which was somehow rather amusing.

* * *

(Inus POV) 

-Next Day-

I had gotten up at 9 to clean the house as best as I could so I wouldnt have to hear Sesshomaru gripe about having to stay in a pigstie. ( --i have no clue how to spell that word...) Miroku was helping also. Like I would let him get away without helping me? I think not...

I continued to find trash everywhere! In the couch, behind the couch, behind the TV, under the coffee table and on it also, and all in the kitchen and bedrooms. This was surely going to take a while.

-5 Hours Later-

We had finally got done cleaning. After 5 hours, which felt more like 5 years, we were finally done!

-pant- "So thats all we have to do right?" -pant- asked a tired out Miroku

"Yeah I think so.. I hope so!" I say and fall onto the couch

Not about 30 minutes later we heard the doorbell ring so I got up to answer it dreading who was going to be standing there.

I walk over to the door and slowly stretch my hand out to the doorknob. Right as my hand was in front of it I hesitated for a bit until Sesshomaru impatiently rang the doorbell two more times so I grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door to see him standing there, suitcases in hand.

"Hello, little brother"

**

* * *

A/N- Ha! Another cliffy! I am being so mean lately leaving you people with cliffies! Hehe but you wont be seeing another chapter for at least a week unless I write another one in gatlinburg and post it there but I doubt that will happen so dont get your hopes up! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I really really hope you review because I LOVE reading reviews! Its awesome! But yea Ill talk to yall next week sometime! **

**Love Always,**

**Tabitha**


	19. Rude chics, Pricks, n abuncha arguements

**..:.:..Reviews..:.:..**

**ILOVEInuyasha - Lol ok I will put Ayame in here sometime... Just gotta figure out how.. Thats a really good idea though! That could like totally work! Oh and ok I dont mind you e-mail me tellen me update that would actually be helpful because Im a bit forgetful at times and I dont realize how long its actually been since I last updated so yeah... That would be nice! Thank you for still reading though! And thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

**Sesshomarus-Little-Princess - This prolly wasnt fast enough, was it? Eh well Im sorry! Dont hate me! Hehe... Im glad you really like it though! -smiles- Thanks for reviewing!**

**ori-chan- Lol yuppers! Fluffy has finally came into the picture! Hopefully I can fit him in alot for all the fluffy lovers! -smiles- But yeah I did update pretty fast last time but I didnt this time.. Sorry! Well thanks for reviewing!**

**KaythePriestess - Hey! N2mh whats up with you? Lol... Yeah I want them to get back together to but like Ive said before.. I dont want to die... Im glad you like my story though! -smiles- Thanks for the review!**

**Kougas #1 fan - Lol its ok! At least your still reviewing! -grins- And yeah, its a new pen-name! I was getten sick of my old one... So I changed it to this one... But thanks for reviewing!**

**Chloe - OMG! I noticed your email had the words 'mcr' in it and I know what that stands for so I just hafta say this... YOU ROCK! Lol... Sorry but Im in love with mcr so I luv ppl who also like them! -smiles- But yeah... Thank you Ill try to keep this story goin and possibly make a sequel to it if it needs one! Well thank you for reviewing!**

**allwitchesmustdie - Omg! Know what I just realized? I just now realized you are the author of one of my fave fanfics! The 'Am I In Love' fic! -squeals- Omg! Thats like so weird! One of my fave authors actually reads and likes my fic! So freaky! Hehe sorry... Umm yeah... But I am so crazy over him to so dont be sorry I mean it is Sesshomaru so I think everyone is... But Im glad you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

**atamagaokashii Ookami - Dang... Arent you an evil lil person? First telling me to make it a Kou/Kag fic or youll kill me now your sayen to make it a Sess/Kag fic or youll kill me! Which one is it? Lol but I might just do what your asking but Im still not sure so youll just hafta wait... But yeah thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

**InukagNarSesshlover - Hm.. You know I havent though about that so I dont know yet... He might just stay single for a while... But ok Ill try n put them in here! Gotta find a way though! Well thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

**Jamie - Oh thank ya! -smiles- Ill try! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bishojo the second - Wow thank you! Woah top 5? -smiles- Dang.. Never thought that would ever happen... Lol your not the only one who hates thinking though... Gives me a freakin headache when I think to hard... But yeah Im glad you liked it and thanks for the review!**

**ChikaMortal - Aww.. Me sowwy you had a headache! Lol hope its better by now though b/c that would totally suck if it last that long... Hehe well thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

**The Dancing Chicken - Yuppers you will and Ill glady help ya with that because it would thrill me to death to get to kill him in my story! Lol but yeah I know its wonderful to sleep til noon and after noon also! I do it everyday! -smiles- Hehe! But thanks for the review!**

**Mila2504 - Gah I HATE it when that happens to me because when you hafta rewrite another review you dont know what to say! Like all the meaning in what you said b4 just vanished and your left with nothing... Totally sux... But sux so... And yeah you can have my email you couldve just got it off my user name though because all you gotta do is click the blue words that say 'email' or somethin like that... lol but its xxoticprincessx(at)aol(dot)com. Hm well I updated the first day you wrote this review so... Is that fast enough? Hehe.. But yeah thanks for reviewing! -smiles-**

**

* * *

Last Time on Cheating Hearts:****

* * *

_Not about 30 minutes later we heard the doorbell ring so I got up to answer it dreading who was going to be standing there._**

**_I walk over to the door and slowly stretch my hand out to the doorknob. Right as my hand was in front of it I hesitated for a bit until Sesshomaru impatiently rang the doorbell two more times so I grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door to see him standing there, suitcases in hand._**

**_"Hello, little brother"_**

**

* * *

**

**A/N- OMG...this siteis totally screwing with my head at the moment... Ok I go on here to look up the reviews so I can reply to them in this chap. then it shows that I didnt even post chapter 18 and I was like 'wtf? i know i posted it!' then I went back to that chapter to write a new A/N and after I did that I went back on here for reviews again and then it showed that i DID post chapter 18.. I swear... Im like confused right now so yeah... Um I hope you enjoy this chapter! -confused-**

**Diclaimer: -rolls eyes- Do I hafta say it? Ok ok... I dont own Inuyasha... As if you people didnt know that by now...**

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Sesshomaru. Come on in, put your stuff down and make yourself at home" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth

Sesshomaru waited a bit then said "Well I would if you would move so I could get through"

"Oh right" He mumbled as he moved out of his brothers way

Sesshomaru walked in, inspecting the house to see if it would be safe enough for him to stay in.

"Youve got a rather nice place here, Inuyasha" He said and went to sit down on the couch nodding his head acting as if he approved of it.

**

* * *

****-Kagomes P.O.V-**

Today was another one of them long boring days. I thought that since I was about to die of boredom I would call Inuyasha and find out what he was doing today.

I went over to my phone, got it and dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

**

* * *

-Inuyashas P.O.V.-**

**-ring...ring...ring-**

I ran over to the phone to get it before the answer machine did because I still didnt know how to work the thing.

I got to it in time thankfully and answered

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hey Inuyasha!" I heard Kagomes voice say into the speaker

"Oh hey Kagome"

"What are you doing today?" she asked

"Um nothing much I was ju-" I didnt even get to finish my sentence because Kagome cut in before I could

"Good. I was hoping you wouldnt be doing anything because Im about to die from boredom and since your not doing anything Im gonna come over there ok? Ok! See ya in a bit!" She said and hung up

I mumbled something about stupid girls who dont listen and put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples. I could already feel a headache coming on.

**

* * *

-Kagomes P.O.V.-**

I know I had been rather rude but I couldnt help it! I couldnt stay in the house all day. I grabbed my keys and hurriedly made my way out the door and into my car.

Once in the car I turned it on, put in my new CD, The all american rejects, and backed out to go to Inuyashas house!

In about 15 minutes I had gotten to his house and I was now in his driveway parked. I turned the car off, got out, and walked up to the door and ringed the doorbell

**

* * *

-Inuyashas P.O.V.-**

I heard the doorbell and groaned. Now I was gonna have to put up with Kagome and Sesshomaru both? How wonderful...

I walked over to the door and opened it and saw her standing there, a big grin on her face and without even asking she pushed past me and plopped down on the couch.

**

* * *

-Sesshomaru P.O.V.-**

I had been snooping around the house looking at what all Inuyasha had done to it when I heard the doorbell. I walked into the living room to see that girl, Kagome I think it was, sitting on the couch. I then saw Inuyasha walk into the room and sit down beside her. I heard them start talking and decided I would go in there to since there was nothing else to do.

**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-**

Kagome had seen Sesshomaru walk in and gasped. She had no idea his brother was over here and if she had she wouldnt have came over. Nothing against his brother or anything because he had never done anything to her but he just never talks and seems to stuck-up so she dont like being around him and never comes around when hes over.

She watched him as he walked over to the recliner and gracefully sat down. She just didnt get how he walked and did everything so gracefully! Not even she could do that and she was a girl!

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see him looking at Sesshomaru with a rather annoyed look then huffed and looked away and turned his attention back on her.

The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife, so, Kagome thought that she should break it by asking:

"So, Sesshomaru... You here on bussiness?" She knew that sounded stupid but she had to think of something!

"Yes I am" He said in that emotionless, dull tone of his

"Oh.." Was Kagomes oh-so-intelligent reply

Inuyasha, noticing the tension, grabbed the remote and turned the TV on something interesting.

Even though noone was really watching it, it was better than just sitting there in silence so they all just sat there, staring blankly at the screen but not really seeing or hearing what was happening, to lost in their own thoughts to care.

**

* * *

-Mirokus P.O.V.-**

I had left the house after Sesshomaru came in because I didnt like being anywhere near that guy. He had never done anything to him but he just gave him the creeps so he stayed away from him.

I had been at Sangos work for a while then left to go back home thinking that Sesshomaru would either be gone or in his room typing away on his laptop so when I walked in I was rather suprised to find Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all sitting in the living room watching Full House. Now this was weird...

I walked into the room but noone even noticed me so I shrugged and walked into my room only to find Sesshomarus things in there. What were his stuff doing in my room! Wondering why Sesshomarus stuff was in my room, I walked back into the living room to get an explantion for this.

**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Why are your things in my room!" Miroku questioned Sesshomaru as he walked up to him

"Because it was the nicest room in here besides Inuyashas, and I couldnt take his so I took yours. You understand dont you?"

"No. No I dont understand. That is MY room with MY stuff so I suggest you get your things and get them out of MY room and put them somewhere else!" Miroku snapped

Sesshomaru didnt look or act as if he had heard a word he said and this made Miroku even madder. How dare he come in his and Inuyashas house without even asking first and taking his room! Who does he think he is!

Inuyasha got up to walk over to where his best friend and brother were, afraid that Miroku might do something stupid.

"Miroku" Inuyasha said and grabbed his shoulder

"What is it Inuyasha?" He asked annoyed

"I will get this under control just go do something ok?" he said and pushed him out the door, now a little aggrivated himself. Why had his brother taken Mirokus room? He knew it was Mirokus. Figures... Thinking that just because hes Sesshomaru he can take any room he wants. Stupid prick.

"Sesshomaru... Why did you take Mirokus room?" Inuyasha asked

"Because it was the second nicest here. What you want me to take yours instead?" He said

"No. You were suppost to stay in the guest-room, since your the guest here and none of us are. I suggest you get your stuff out of his room and put them in the right room or I will kick you out of my house." I said as calmly as I could

He didnt say anything but he did get up and walk towards where Mirokus where was. I hoped he was doing what I asked but you never know with him and I didnt feel like arguing right now so I walked back to the couch where Kagome was sitting and sat back down.

Kagome had sat there quietly during the whole thing and just watched. It was kind of funny and she didnt want to disturb her entertainment so she just sat and watched it amused. After it was over she was sad but whatever. Not like it could go on forever. Since noone was in there but her at the moment she turned her attention back on the TV and started watching it again, but this time actually paying attention to it instead of just staring at it.

She had noticed Inuyasha come back into the room and watched him as he came towards her and sat down.

"That was funny" Kagome said once he had sat down beside her

"It was, wasnt it?" he said

"Yup. It was" she replied and turned back to the TV

**

* * *

A/N- Eww.. I sooo did not like this chapter.. Ive left yall with nothing for long enough though so I guess its better than nothing right? ...right? Hehe.. Yeah um well I hope you liked it more than I did which wouldnt be hard because I hate this chapter and I hope you also review! So please review! Bye! -smiles and waves-**

**Love always,**

**Tabitha**


	20. Phone call from an old stalker

**_Last Time on Cheating Hearts:_** **_

* * *

"That was funny" Kagome said once he had sat down beside her "It was, wasnt it?" he said "Yup. It was" she replied and turned back to the TV_****

* * *

This Time on Cheating Hearts: ****

* * *

A/N- Well my wordpad is still messed up :sigh: But.. I'll be strong... Hopefully itll upload right 'cause last time I did it with notepad the words were all bunched up Oh well... If something seems messed just tell me about it in a review and I'll try to fix it as fast as I can!  
But anyways... Heres chapter 20! Hope ya like it! .:smiles:. **

* * *

"Yup. The Ice Prince was there himself! Gah... He is just so.. There isnt even a word for him! The only word I can think of is unusual- very VERY unusual!" 

"Ha Im very sorry you had to put up with that arragont bastard but thats the price you pay for falling in love with his brother, right?" Sango said

"Im not in love with Inuyasha! In case youve forgotten, hes the bastard who broke my heart by sleeping with another woman"

"How could I forget that? You cried for over a month... Thats certainly not a forgettable thing"

"Yes I know... I dont even know why Ive been hanging out with him.. Its just so weird..." I said as I sighed and plopped down on the couch

"Love is very unusual thing.. Just like Sesshomaru... Very very unusual..." She said sarcastically which made me laugh. Love and Sesshomaru alike? Thats like saying hot and cold were the same.

"And thats what makes it suck!" I said and sighed again. I seemed to be doing that alot lately.

"Yup love does suck.. Not all the time.. Most of the time its rather good though, dont you agree?"

"I guess" I mumbled

"Hm well Im sorry but I got to go. Mirokus beeping in! Talk to ya later"

"Fine, fine. Leave me and go chat with your lover boy!" I said annoyed

"Alright I will!" She said and hung up before I got the chance to say good-bye. She can be so mean sometimes.

.:grumble grumble:. I heard my stomache growl and I realized that I was starving! This was on of the many reasons Im glad I can drive!  
When I was younger and I was hungry and craving some fastfood I would never have anyone to take me but now I can take my own self! Yay!

I went in my room to change clothes and put a bit of make-up on then I got my keys and went out the door. Once I got in my car I started it up and turned it on my favourite radio station.  
I heard one of my favourite songs playing, My Chemical Romance - Helena. I loved that song! I also loved the group.  
So excited I get to see them this weeked! Seems way to good to be true!

I finally reached my destination which was Arbys and pulled up to the drive-thru and waited behind a black SUV.  
After about 10 minutes the person in the black SUV finally got done ordering the whole menu and I pulled up to place my order.

"Welcome to Arbys! Would you like to try our Beef n Cheddar special of the day"  
"No thank you. I have a coupon for the Arbys roast beef 4 for $5. I would like to get that and a small sprite please" I said into the speaker "Alright.. That was the Arbys roastbeef 4 for $5 and a small sprite?" The woman repeated "Yes that was it"  
"Ok your total is $7.84. Please pull up to the second window"

I pulled up to the window, got my food and drink and left to go back home

* * *

I pulled up into my driveway and parked the car and got out. I got to the door, unlocked it and went in and took my shoes off and put my purse on the table.  
After I had done all that I brought my bag and drink with me into the living room, sat down on the couch, got my straw out and put it in the drink, pulled a sandwhich out and started eating.  
In the middle of my 2nd sandwhich I got the the remote and turned it to MTV and just my luck, Laguna Beach was on!

* * *

.: 5 Roast Beef Sandwhiches & 2 Hours Later :.

* * *

"Ugh.." I groaned as I went over to my bed to lay down while rubbing my stomach trying to stop the ache.  
Note to self: Never eat 5 roast beef sandwhiches at a time!

* * *

.: Next Morning :.

* * *

I was up and running around trying to get ready before I had to leave for work and seemed like I wast going to have enough time... Just my luck that the alarm clock didnt go off this morning! I swear that thing hates me! Whenever I dont need to get up it goes off and whenever I need to get up it doesnt go off! So annoying! 

I was in the middle of putting mascara on when I heard the phone ring so I went over to the phone and answered it

"Hello"

"Is Kagome there?" I heard a guys voice ask. I dont know why but it sounded kind of familiar.

"This is she"

"Oh hey Kagome you sounded different... Didnt know if it was you or not... But what have you been up to? Been a while since we talked!" The guy on the other line said

"Um.. I havent been doing nothing... Im sorry but... Who is this"

"Oh how silly of me! Of course you wouldnt recognize my voice since its been so long... Its Houjou!" He said all cheery

"Houjou...?" I said thinking trying to remember who this Houjou person was...

Then it all came back to me.. The stalkerish guy.  
The one who claimed to be in love with me was on the phone... **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**A/N- Yes I know its very VERY short but blame it on my computer for not letting me use wordpad! GR! It STILL isnt working... Its making me aggrivated .:sniffle.  
Im so sorry its short though... I had planned on making this chapter very long and I had but then when I saved it it turned up all coded and crap... made me so mad.  
Im suprised I got to write this though because were having to watch my nephew cause my sister had her baby today! It was a girl! And it so cute! Im going to see her tomorrow .:smiles.  
I love babies! I need to go though so I can get some sleep cause were going to see her EARLY in the morning... So thats all for now! Hope you liked it even though I really didnt but I had to write something! I felt bad! But thank you all SO much for being so nice about me having to delay this chapter even longer than it already was! Yall are all so nice!  
I'll try and get the wordpad fixed as fast as I can so I can write a longer chapter! But thanks again and please R&R! Bye!  
Love Tabitha**


	21. Dancing

_**Last Time On Cheating Hearts:**_

_**"Hello"**_

_**"Is Kagome there?" I heard a guys voice ask. I dont know why but it sounded kind of familiar...**_

_**"This is she"**_

_**"Oh hey Kagome you sounded different... Didnt know if it was you or not... But what have you been up to? Been a while since we talked!" The guy on the other line said**_

_**"Um.. I havent been doing nothing... Im sorry but... Who is this?"**_

_**"Oh how silly of me! Of course you wouldnt recognize my voice since its been so long... Its Houjou!" He said all cheery**_

_**"Houjou...?" I said thinking trying to remember who this Houjou person was... Then it all came back to me.. The stalkerish guy..**_

_**The one who claimed to be in love with me was on the phone...**_

**--**

**This Time On Cheating Hearts:**

**A/N- Wow... Its been soo long... Im so sorry. I just havent really been into writing fanfiction anymore. So dont be suprised if this story doesnt get finished... I'll try to get motivated again to finish it though... Id hate to leave all of you hanging like that itd just be so evil so I dont think I'll do that. Im very sorry though. My life is very busy and I just dont think of writing but since I have nothing to do right now I'll make another chapter for all you reviewers who have so patiently waited for me to update! Thanks so much guys for being so patient with me I really appreciate that! hugs**

**Disclaimer- Nope.. I still dont own him**

**--**

"So what have you been doing? Its been a while since we've last talked"

"Um.. Nothing much really.. You?" I said kind of hesitantly. I mean I was speaking to the stalker I had back in highschool wouldnt you be hesitant to speak to him too? Yeah thats what I thought.

"Same same.. I know this is really sudden, but, do you think that you'd like to go out for coffee or something some day this week?"

"Sorry Houjou but Im busy this week..."

"Oh well what about next week then?"

"I dont know... Im sorry but Im going to be late for work if I dont go now so I'll call you later ok?" I said hoping he will accept it and leave it alone

"Oh yeah sure sorry"

"Its fine.."

"Well, talk to you later"

"Yeah bye"

I said hurridly as I hung up. I wasnt lieing about being late if I didnt leave right now so I got my purse and walked out the door. Getting in my car I put in my new CD 'Head Automatica' and turned it to Beating heart, baby and drove off to work

**-After work-**

I walked in the door and headed to my room and layed down on my bed exhausted from my hectic day at work.

'Why would Houjou call me now?' I thought to myself closing my eyes 'Its been how many years and now hes calling me? And how did he get my number anyways!' I started to panic at the last thought. What if he knew where I lived! He could watching me at this very moment!

Yes I know Im being a bit jumpy but thats just me.. Perhaps I should call Sango and see if I could go over there so I could get my mind off things? Maybe even Inuyasha.. No no not him... Thats the last thing I need is me coming close to doing something that I should not be doing with him right now.. Sango it is then!

I got up and got the phone and dialed Sangos number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango"

"Hey Kagome"

"Whats up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Same. Are you doing anything right now?"

"No why?"

"You think that I could come over for a while? I need to get out of the house"

"Oh yeah sure. You gonna come over now?"

"If thats fine with you"

"Yeah Its fine I just need to clean the house up a bit"

"Oh ok"

"Well I'll see ya in a few!"

"Ok bye"

After I hung up the phone I grabbed my keys and headed out the door to my car.

After about 15 minutes of driving, and listening to Avenged Sevenfolds newest CD, I reached Sangos house and pulled into her driveway. While getting out I hit the lock button to my car and walked up to her door and opened it

"Hello?" I called as I peered inside the doorway of her home

"In the living room!" I heard Sango call out

"Alright"

I walked into her living room and sat down in my recliner. Yup you heard me right, my recliner. Im over here so often I have my own recliner, bed, and room. Strange I know but Im strange so its all good I guess.

"So whats up?" Sango asked as she turned to face me

"Nothing..." I said while looking at her new rug

"Come on Kagome.. I know you better than that. Whats up?"

"Well before I called you Houjou had called me"

"The psycho stalker who went to school with us!"

"Yup. The one the only" I mumbled

"Wow... Why would he call you? Its been so long"

"I know thats what I was thinking.."

"Weird.."

"I know.. I just wonder how he got my number..?"

"I dont know. Think maybe he called your mom and asked for it?"

"If he did she wouldnt have told him. She dont give out my number to random people... Especially if she knew it was him asking for it."

"What about the phone book?"

"My numbers not in there"

"Oh yeah.. Well.. Thats kind of freaky"

"Yeah I know. Thats why I wanted to come over here"

"Oh I see.."

"Hm.."

"Well lets change the subject... Whats been going on with you and Inuyasha?" she asked with a kind of sour look on her face. She never did like him after what he did to me but I can understand that..

"Nothings going on. Were just friends now.. Everythings fine between us"

"Sure... I know that thats not all" Sango said while rolling her eyes

"Shut up.." I mumbled while glaring at her "Nothing is going on or will ever again go on between us"

"Whatever you say.."

"Yeah... Well its night time and Im bored so what do you want to do?"

"I dont know. Perhaps we could go to a club?"

"Sure I dont have anything to wear though"

"You can wear some of my clothes" Sango said as she got up and started walking towards her room

"Ok thanks" I said and followed her to go find something in her gigantic closet of beautiful clothes

"No prob"

**-30 minutes later-**

"Alright! Are you ready to go?" I said as I walked out of her bathroom. I had changed into a dark blue mini skirt and had put on a black halter top that had a little ring where the chest part connected in the middle and had on dangling star earings and black high-heels.

"Im ready if you are" Sango said as she stepped out of her room wearing a hot pink tube tob and a light blue jean mini with pleats. She had on hoop earings and pink high-heels.

"Lets go then!" I said and we walked out the door to her SUV.

**----**

We had gotten to the club and parked the car and were now walking towards the entrance. The I.D. checker (i have no idea what they are called.. sorry!) checked out I.D.s and let us in. As soon as we walked in we were surrounded by the sound and vibration of Ying Yang Twins Badd. Since I liked this song I pulled Sango onto the dance floor and danced. Not but a few minutes later 2 guys came up to his and asked us to dance and since they were both cute we of course accepted.

I went and danced with a guy named Josh who had black hair and blue eyes and had a punkish style about him while Sango danced with a guy named Blake who had brownish blondish hair and green eyes. To say the least they were both very handsome.

**----**

After about 2 hours of dancing and talking we decided to leave and went back to Sangos house so I could get my car and go home.

"Well that was fun!" I said as she pulled up her driveway

"It was wasnt it?" She said while giggling

"Josh was very hot.." I said and sighed dreamingly

"Yeah so was Blake" she said as she to sighed dreamingly

"I guess Im gonna go though Im kind of sleepy so I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright talk to you later" She said as she gave me a hug

"Ok bye love ya!" I said and walked to my car

"You to!"

**---**

**-BEEP-**

"Hey Kagome this is Kouga and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and maybe catch a movie tomorrow? Well if you do then call me back ok? Love you bye"

I had just gotten home and I saw that I had 1 new message on my machine and it was from Kouga. I picked the phone up and dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Kouga please?"

"This is him. Is this Kagome?"

"Yeah it is. I got your message"

"Oh ok so do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure I have nothing better to do"

"Ok well Im about to go to bed so I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

**---**

**A/N- Another short one... Seems like thats all Im good for lately.. But next chapter Kagome and Kouga run into someone.. I wont say no more so youll have to read to find out! 'til next time!**

**Tabitha**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last time on Cheating Hearts:**

**-BEEP-**

"Hey Kagome this is Kouga and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and maybe catch a movie tomorrow? Well if you do then call me back ok? Love you bye"

I had just gotten home and I saw that I had 1 new message on my machine and it was from Kouga. I picked the phone up and dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Kouga please?"

"This is him. Is this Kagome?"

"Yeah it is. I got your message"

"Oh ok so do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure I have nothing better to do"

"Ok well Im about to go to bed so I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright bye"

"Bye"

**---**

A/N: Oh wow...It's been over a _year_ since I've updated this. I'm so sorry. Yeah, I know that probably doesn't help but it's the only thing I can think of to say at the moment. I don't think anyone even reads this story anymore...but if you do, then well be happy, here's you're long awaited update smiles.

_This time on Cheating Hearts:_

'Oh God, I'm going to be late for dinner! Maybe I should just cancel...? No, I really need to get out and start experiencing new things. I'm _determined_ to get over him.'

Kagome quickly rushed around the house, putting on her earrings, necklace, finishing touches of her makeup, etc, etc.

:ring ring:

I heard the phone ring and rushed toward it knowing that it was more than likely Kouga saying he was outside waiting on me.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kagome, It's Kouga. I just thought I would let you know that I'm almost to you're house."  
"Oh ok. I'll see you when you get here."  
"Ok, bye."

Not even saying goodbye back to him, I hung up the phone and tried to finish getting ready before he arrived. Damn me and my sleeping habits. Maybe if I had've went to bed earlier I wouldn't have woken up at 5PM. Our reservation is for 7. I had just finished getting ready for a fancy dinner in a record time of 1 hour and 30 minutes. And I didn't even look all that bad. Lady luck must be on my side today, thank God.

I heard Kouga's car pulling up just as I was finishing putting on my other shoe and ran over to the mirror to check myself one last time before he rang the doorbell.

:DING DONG:

After I had checked and made sure everything was in place, I walked towards the door, grabbing my purse along the way, and opened it to reveal a very handsome looking Kouga holding flowers in his hand which just so happened to be for me.

"Hello Kagome." He said holding up the flowers for me to take. "You look beautiful." He complinted while smiling.  
"Why thank you," I said taking the flowers and walking into the house to put them into a vase "You don't look so bad you're self." I said and winked.

I saw him blush and smiled as I continued my journey to put the flowers in water.

"So do you like the flowers?" He asked.  
"I love them, thank you, they're gorgeous."  
"Yes I know, just like you, which is the main reason I thought they were befitting for you." He smiled again. God, was he charming.  
"You're too sweet." I said blushing.

I finally put my flowers into a vase and started walking towards the door while Kouga followed slightly behind.

"Are you ready?" He asked  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Alright, lets go then." He said and took my hand as we walked out the door to his car.

--

At the resteraunt.

The ride to the resteraunt wasn't all that eventful. Just a little bit of small talk, a not so funny joke cracked here and there, and that made me miss Inuyasha that much more and the way things used to be...how there was never a boring moment with him...I sighed to myself and shook my head. I would not be thinking of him right now. I need to just get him out of my head and out of my life. I might just beable to do that...but...the difficult task will be getting him out of my heart. Which I'm starting to think is going to be his permanent home.

"Here's you're food. Enjoy." The waiter said and walked away after setting our plates on the table.

"Mmm." Kouga said after taking a bite of his steak. "This is delicious."

Looking down at my grilled chicken, I hoped that I would have the same reaction Kouga did. I seriously doubted it though because he was enjoying this whole thing. I wasn't. Not in the least bit. I couldn't wait to get home. But instead of thinking that way, I picked up my fork and knife, cut my food and took a bite.

"Mmm." I faked. "I know what you mean, this is delicious." And even though it was good, it wasn't 'Mmm' worthy. And sadly, I dont think anything with Kouga ever could be.

After about an 30 mintues, we were done eating. He had asked me to go to a movie but I politely refused and said I was sleepy from the night before and wanted to go home and rest. He bought the whole thing and gladly took me home. And now, here I am, sitting on my couch watching Soap Operas.

"But you can't leave me, I need you in my life, If you ever leave me my life will be over." The guy on the TV said.  
"I don't know if I can trust you though. How do I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know you wont hurt me?" The girl replied.  
"Just believe in me. I would never hurt you, I love you too much to do that." The guy said while smiling as he took the girl into his arms then kissed her passionatly

How can people watch this stuff? I thought to myself as I turned the channel. It's just disgusting. Especially when you're heart broken and the last thing you want to see is a love scene. I sighed and turned it to a sad movie and watched it instead.

Half way into the movie, right when it was just getting good, I heard the phone ring. I thought about not answering and continueing the movie but then a small little voice in the back of my head told me to answer because it could be Inuyasha. And even though I wanted to slap myself for thinking that way, I got up and answered it anyway all the while hoping it was him on the other end.

"Hello?" I said, the hope that it might be him clearly obvious in my voice.   
"Hey Kagome, it's Kouga."  
"Oh hey Kouga" I said while frowning. I suddenly had the strange urge to just curl up and cry. But of course, I wont.  
"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You seemed to be deep in thought today and I wanted to ask if you needed anything."  
"Oh no, I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind, thats all. Thanks for asking though." I smiled. Knowing that he cared for me made me if not alot, then just a little bit happy.  
"Ok, well I guess I'll let you go. Don't want to bother you."  
"Ok. Thanks for calling. Talk to you later bye."  
"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed, for the millionth time today, and walked to my room.  
It was only 10:30 and I was already wanting to go to bed. Oh well, maybe it would be the best thing for the moment. It's better than sitting around moping anyway, I thought to myself.

I layed down in my bed, pulled the covers up to my chin and fell asleep quickly while praying tomorrow would be a better day. What I didn't know was that my prayer would be answered and that tomorrow would most definetly be a better day...

--

A/N: Alright. Boringness right there. But next chapter will be better. Can you not tell by the ending..? Hopefully this will do for at the moment though. I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon. Who knows, this might even be a double chapter update. If not, be patient. Good things come to those who wait. smiles


End file.
